Angels on Earth
by rebellion101
Summary: Rewritten version of Twilight, this time Edward isn't the only one with a secret. Bella has several herself, one being she's not human but she's not a vampire either. You just have to read to find out what secrets she's hiding.
1. Preview

**Was inspired to write this after watching the movie Twilight and then Hancock the very next day. If you have seen Hancock you will probably notice similarities, and differences. I'm not sure if I'll continue the story though it depends on the reviews I get from this entry. If I do continue the story the chapters will be longer than this. This is more of a preview for the story to see if it's liked or not.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or Hancock.**

Angels. That's what mom considered us to be. However, I wasn't so convinced as my siblings. If we were angels then wouldn't we know what are supposed purpose was? Why we were put on Earth, for? Or even how to get away from the wretched world back to where we originally came from. If we were angels then we should know a lot more than we do.

So no, I do not believe we are angels, but still it's the best way to describe us, our kind. I didn't know any other word that fit, except maybe…superhero. That was our dad's opinion of us. Still, what kind of superhero's weakness was somebody they cared about…or once cared about? Even their own kind, at times.

No I didn't believe we were angels, or superheroes, or even gods and goddesses. My opinion differed greatly from my families. I wasn't satisfied with any names; any beings cultures over the years had considered us to be. None of them fit right, anyway. For now I only was going to consider us unknown, and it would probably always stay that way. Until the end of time, and then maybe the truth of what we really were would show.

"Bells, we have to leave now let's go!" Serenity shouted for me.

Sighing, I looked back down at the picture I held in my hands rubbing my thumb gently over the glass. The last time I would ever allow myself to look at the photo. No longer could I bare to take it with me from place to place, it had to stay behind this time. It was a photo, a simple photo that brought so many memories, shot in the good old days in March of 1870, exactly one hundred and thirty eight years ago. We still had looked so happy, smiling with not much care about the world. Deceiving ourselves into believing nothing could hurt us. We had been pretty naïve, even then.

Setting the picture down on my, now, old night side I laughed thinking about what people would think when finding the picture. Maybe, that the two couple in the photo had been grandparents or great grandparents to the previous owners of the house, instead of being one of the previous owners, the eldest daughter to be exact. In the picture, I looked a year maybe two years younger than I did right at this exact moment, though if I hadn't stopped aging there would be a slight age difference. A year, two possibly.

"Isabella, hurry up!" Noah shouted. His feet pounding loudly up the stairs, signaling his short arrival. He never was patient, even after all these years.

"I'm coming, okay," I shouted back as I took one final look around the room before leaving.

We were all headed to Forks, Washington a small town. Close to Port Angeles a place we resided at in 1899, a little over a hundred years ago. Around half a century after Robert, my youngest brother, was born. Back when John was still around.

**Please review if you want the story to be continued, otherwise don't expect it to find another chapter.**


	2. Car Ride

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, the first one of the story, and thank you ****andys-lovelytwilight**** and ****RoGueSurfer**** who did review the story. So please comment, and tell me when Bella and Edward do meet in this story, should her blood still sing for him as it does in the original Twilight series. I've been debating on that issue, and I would like your opinion on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight otherwise I wouldn't be here, rewriting it in a different story line.**

We were all in the car, my whole family and I, driving to Washington listening to a radio station blaring out old country music. My parents sat in the front, followed by my two brothers Noah and Robert, and then in the back Katie, – newest member of the family – my sister Serenity, and then me.

"How about clueless blonde or short-fused red head?" I asked Serenity who was sitting beside me. Her real name was Sarah, but she ditched it ages ago for it being too overused. "They are classics."

She pondered the thought for a few minutes and then shook her head. "No, too…expected, you need something more unique."

"Okay…what about starving artist?" I asked as she laughed.

"No, as much fun as it was to watch, I'd rather not repeat the experience. Maybe next century, maybe," Serenity replied trying to regain composure.

Starving artist had been one of my favorite roles to have played over the years. It definitely had its humorous moments and moments that were better never mentioned again.

Katie, who was sitting next to Serenity, looked at us confused and a bit concerned. We all kept forgetting how knew she was to this life. So several times, like for instance, she did not understand what we were discussing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katie asked letting her hair go. She had playing with her black hair during the car ride from either nerves or boredom. She was taking this move, the hardest out of us all, since it was her first move at least with us it was.

"We're making new identities for ourselves; we do it every time we move. It adds some spark of excitement in moving since we do have to do it constantly, besides what's the point living in different places when your the same person over and over. It's much more fun taking up a new image for yourself at a new place," Serenity explained. Katie nodded her head, showing comprehension to the explanation.

"Yeah, but that's not all there is to it. They've made it into a game as well, why don't you tell her the catch," Noah added while Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that," Serenity replied angrily to Noah before turning back to Katie. "The game, catch part is to see who can get a boyfriend first."

"What's the prize if you win?"

"You get the larger bedroom. It's the main prize most of the time. Occasionally there are years where the prize is different, but that's rare."

"Yes, because apparently they are not creative enough to come up with other prizes," Noah added while Serenity kicked him in the back of the seat. "Oww, Serenity."

"What?" Serenity asked using her fake innocent voice. Noah turned in his seat and they both started glaring at each other, neither one backing down. This was going to be a long car ride if they kept this up.

"Hey you two, cool it. We are not getting into a fight this early in the drive," mom said full authority in her voice.

She had been listening watching us, in the rearview mirror, the whole time just waiting for a fight about to break out. The car rides always bounded to have a couple of fights, and usually because of Noah and Serenity. It was never a good idea to keep those two locked in a confided space for too long.

"Noah, turn around," dad ordered trying to help mom maintain the peace. Noah reluctantly and silently turned himself around crossing his arms over his chest.

It was silent for a few minutes before Katie spoke again.

"So…you use guys for your own entertainment games, through your moves?" Katie asked cautiously as Serenity sighed.

"It's not like that Katie. We don't try to find guys just to use them for a game, its part of the rules. We have to have feelings for them and really date them instead of simply using them to win, and of course tell them we will be moving soon. That we are not staying forever, or any time range close to that," I explained.

The game part of changing identities had been added after what I like to call the fall out with John and while I've had a few select boyfriends since then. It just has never been the same, not even close. But maybe Forks will be different. Even so how am I supposed to settle with someone who will age and die while I stay the same, and never die? Though I could die if I really wanted to, but the only way to be able to do that is I would have to bring a certain person down with me.

"Yeah and with rules like that sometimes neither of us will win, and it'll be a tie. For example, this move, neither of Bella and I found a boyfriend, so neither of us won, and it's a simple tie," Serenity added.

"Because all the guys in Phoenix, Arizona are jerks," I mumbled under my breath crossing my arms over my chest like Noah had. But in anger instead of irritation, I was glad however to be going far away from Arizona, now.

Most of the guys in Arizona right now are lucky to still be walking around, after everything they tried to do. I haven't been called a walking taser for nothing. The guys in Forks definitely have to be better, different, or there are going to be some unexpected hospital visits. Can't keep my temper locked up forever.

"Oh, I see. That's…an interesting game to play," Katie replied her eyes locked on her knees.

This was probably one of the strangest games she's ever heard of in her whole short life. It was amazing she still wanted to spend time with us though when everything we did or talked about sounded bizarre to her, like we had lost all sanity, which maybe sometimes we had.

"You can join the game to, though you don't have to if you don't want to. You are only twelve after all," Serenity said. Katie smiled happy to be included even if it was weird. "But you can also help us with picking our new identities. Right now we're doing Bella's, first as always."

"And as the way it should be for the eldest child, now what about socially depressed?" I asked while Serenity snickered.

"You want to lose the game, don't you?" Serenity asked as I rolled my eyes. "No emos or any depressed type of person, okay. Depression is out along with perky."

"What's wrong with being perky?" Never have I played a perky role before. It seemed a fun role to play.

"Too overdone in my opinion," Serenity replied.

"Okay what about, rebel?" I asked as everyone in the car shouted 'no' except Katie who covered her ears from the noise. "Okay, guess not then."

"Let's just put it this way, you were too good for the role of rebellion," Serenity said with a sigh. I guess sometime I was too good at some roles, too convincing at times.

"Would you girls please keep the identities legal, we don't need to have cops on our doorstep again because of your rebellious acts," mom said her eyes narrowing at me as she looked up at the mirror above. Way too convincing.

"How about shy?" Katie suggested. "I've heard it works for some people."

"Shy, perfect, it will easily catch a guy's interest, since they will obviously want to know more about you. As long as you don't overdo the shyness, otherwise shy will become a turn off instead of a turn on. Now I think you should keep your hair color natural this time with no cuts, and be clumsy, the shyness will work well with that."

"Okay natural hair color and length, a bit shy, and a klutzes, got it," I said thinking of what else personality wise was needed. "Now should I be a, know it all or a dumb blonde, or in this case a dumb brunette?"

"Neither."

"So average?"

"No, close to a, know it all but not quite there."

"So pretty intelligent, but not too intelligent."

"Bingo, you don't want the guy to get intimidated by you or think you're a snob or stuck up in any way, major turn off, and because of your clumsiness you'll have to be terrible at playing sports as well," Serenity added as I sighed. Sports and gym were the only things I actually enjoyed during school, and now it was taken away in an instant. "Okay I think we've found your identity for Forks, Washington."

"I guess so. It's been a while since I've played the shy card, though. Never been a klutz though, I might mess up."

"It's not that hard. All you have to do is stumble around a bit and trip over air every now and then. Besides it will work great in attracting guys," Serenity said as I shrugged in response. "Fine we'll get a guys opinion if you don't believe me. Noah, haven't you fallen for a shy clumsy girl, every now and then?"

Noah sighed and said, "I think you both know the answer to that. Now, please leave me out of your games." Serenity looked at me confused while I looked over at Katie who had her head titled far away. The answer to Noah's question was obvious, right in the car with us, but Serenity seemed to get complex answers instead of the obvious ones.

"Alright, well now it's my turn, hmm…" Serenity said her eyes narrowing in thought.

"You could be highly opinionated this time, a great debater," I suggested as Serenity shook her head.

"Nah, I've already done that role several times. I need something fresh, a whole new role to act."

"How about being yourself this time, annoying," Noah said as Serenity sent eye daggers through his seat.

"I thought you were going to stay out of what you call 'our game.' Besides I'm not annoying," Serenity replied leaning back into her seat.

"That's debatable," Noah mumbled.

"How about a jock, kind of the opposite role of your sister," Katie suggested as Serenity's lips twitched into a smile.

"Opposite role, I like the sound of that. Except I'll be average in intelligence and keep my hair natural as well, it gets annoying having to dye it over and over again," Serenity said clasping her hands together in excitement.

Katie smiled and said, "You guys sure aren't very competitive in games, are you?"

"No, not all the time, why do you ask?" I asked as Katie shrugged.

"Just by the way you two are acting and talking at ease about what roles you are going to play. Not being secretive at all with, I guess, game strategies. It's the exact opposite of how my brothers had acted. They were unbelievably competitive in everything, it was downright annoying."

"Yeah, well we can be competitive it just depends on the type of game were playing. See right now we look very uncompetitive, but just wait until we have our relativities over. Then the competition will begin, and we will be acting a lot different than we are now," Serenity said raising her arms in the air, excited. Katie looked slightly terrified.

"Relatives?" Katie asked looking up to our parents for answers.

"A few cousins along with an uncle or aunt and some other people will be coming some time during this move," I explained to Katie. "Right mom dad that was the agreement?"

"Yes, they should be coming to Washington during this month or next month. Then depending on what happens some of you will go for a short visit at their current residence," mom replied as I nodded.

"Oh, I vote I go visit Karina," Serenity called as mom laughed.

"Serenity, your mother said depending on what happens. Don't forget we have a lot to consider deciding on these _quick_ visits," dad replied, emphasizing 'quick' as Serenity sulked. "We have Wesley and John to consider in this. Besides Karina will be one of your cousins that will be coming to visit. Maybe Christopher will show up as well. They are both still discussing that."

"But not for long?" Serenity asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not long, a week probably, but I'm sure you guys will make the most of it."

"Where is she residing now?"

"Last time I talked to her, Jamaica, with her brother Craig and his fiancée Janice."

"Are they coming to, Craig and Janice. We still haven't met her yet, and I'm curious?" Serenity asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Noah replied.

"We don't own a cat. Dad?" Serenity asked.

"No, not this time," dad replied. Serenity leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes in the process. Soon only the country music filled the car, mixed with Roberts snores as conversation died for a good couple hours.

Rain started to come down, drizzle at first, and then pour. My body tensed reflexively as I stared out the car window. Rain was suppose to be peaceful, the sound, the feel, at least that was what it was to most people, my family as well. To me it was the exact opposite of peaceful, filled with terrible memories. Nothing ever good happened to me when it was raining, because of that I was always so paranoid when it was raining or when there was a chance rain would come. It was the reason we had been moving from one sunny place to another for such a long time, but now my parents believed it was time for me to face my fears, well more like my memories.

Forks was going to be a very difficult place for me to live at. Awful memories, I wanted to erase from my mind, would attack me constantly. Just like the one coming back, right now.

"_I hate the rain," I mumbled as we continued down the street, hand in hand._

_John heard me of course and laughed as I glared at him. "There's nothing wrong with the rain, Bella. It's just your overactive imagination, taking over as always."_

_I shook my head as my eyes searched for anything dangerous around. "It is not. The rain is a bad omen, at least for us it is."_

_John shook his head and replied, "There is no such thing as bad or good omens, especially dealing with the rain. Rain is simply water, precipitation if you want, falling from the clouds, __collections of water droplets or ice crystals, __in the sky, nothing more than that."_

"_Then explain why every terrible ending we have had was in the rain. Whether we were inside or outside buildings it was always raining outside, explain that John," I whispered my eyes still searching. "The sky is crying for a reason."_

"_Isabella, you just need to relax before you pop a vein in my hand," John said pain evident in his voice. I hadn't realized my grip on his hand had been tightening. Immediately, I let go of his hand as I stopped walking. "Bella," John said softly walking in front of me. His hands gently holding my face, his thumb wiping away tears that had started to fall. "Haven't you ever thought that maybe the sky is crying not because of sorrow, but for joy?"_

"_Then why? Why us John, that when it rains something bad happens, to the both of us, together. Tell me one good thing that's happen to us, together, in the rain," I said looking up at him. My vision was blurring from my own tears and the skies._

_John's mouth opened to reply, but no sound came out of it. Only a gunshot was heard came as John hands fell from my face. His whole body was slowly falling to the ground as more gunshots came, each one hitting him._

_Paralyzed, for only a moment, I looked around but couldn't see anybody. The rain was coming down to hard, blocking my vision, giving me even more resentment for the rain. In a split-second decision I made a dash for it, still hearing gunshots behind me. Of course I wanted to go back, to stay with John, and hurt, kill even, whoever was shooting, but that would put both John and me in danger of never waking up. Running, getting as far away from John as possible, was what would help us both. No matter how many times John was shot. Even if he closed his eyes, if I could get far enough away he would be able to open them once again._

The rain started to fall harder as I wondered what the sky was trying to warn me of this time.

**If you want the next chapter, then simply, review. It's that easy, not complicated at all.**


	3. Sweet New Temporary Home

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I won't have time to write for the next couple of weeks due to finals, an English paper, and a History project. So review and be patient and only then will I try to put the next chapter up when I have the time. I will officially be out of school Wednesday December 17, time still unknown.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, or any Hancock ideas that if you have seen Hancock will notice during the story.**

**If you haven't seen Hancock you should, it was a great movie. Great action, comedy…mild language, but overall good**

Pulling up the long widened road, away from all other houses and no chance of neighbors, it was a good choice for us to be distant from other people. Just in case one of us did do something we could, should not be able to do if we were human, of course. We had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona a place we lived at for two times. The second time Tuesday July 3, 2007 to Sunday March 23, 2008, and the first time Monday January 8, 1923 to Thursday April 9, 1925. We never stayed in one place too long it would bring too much suspicion when the kids, me and my siblings, weren't aging as fast as others if we were even aging. As for instance my sister and I both weren't aging for the moment, but for my sister that was only temporary. She would probably start aging again in the summer if not sooner, while my non aging was pretty permanent, but hey you never know what the future holds.

It wasn't easy trying to live a normal life when we were far from it. We all had to lie about practically everything, to the point where it's hard to distinguish the truth from the lies, almost impossible.

The car pulled up into the driveway and everybody started dashing out of the car, to go take a look at our new home. This time though, we should be living here for a bit longer than our other houses before as we were surrounded by woods and nobody lived within miles of the house. We might even have been able to stay here longer if we didn't have to school again. High school was getting really intolerable. Yet, our parents kept forcing us into school wanting us to have a social life and not be distant from the world, life. There really weren't many of our kind.

Serenity was already making her way inside the house followed by Noah. Our parents stood outside looking at the house's structure, with Robert in mother's arms. They were probably checking out the house to see how much damage it could possibly take. The house, of course, didn't look too shabby, nicer than others I had been in. It could probably with hold our residence for a couple years, but that was my opinion. Not like I was the architect for the house, but then again I'm sure he hadn't built it to withstand our residence for too long.

A slight cough tore my eyes from the house to my left, where Katie sat. She could be so quiet at times you would forget she was even there. Her dark hair flowed around her face, hiding it slightly. Her piercing green eyes stared at me, a slight smile formed on her lips. She was youthful, extremely, only twelve years of age.

"So, what do you think of the house, Bella? Livable or a practice range for us?" she asked her eyes sparkling with humor.

Smiling from her joke I replied, "No, I actually like the house. I would hate to see it destroyed within days of our visit. I consider that it would make a wonderful place for us to live at, at least for a good couple of years. Afterwards, of course, when we have to leave we could have a real destructive _party_." Katie pondered the idea for a moment and then nodded her head while stepping out of the car. Following her actions shortly, we both walked up the steps and through the doorway of our new home.

Serenity and Noah were already looking around the room, searching through the cabinets and drawers. While I looked around the room, a family room I'm guessing, I had to admit the place was ideal for us, perfect even. It had the touch of the old times with the new modern times, which was what I loved the most. The room would look even better once the rest of our stuff arrived in the moving vans, ready for a place to be put. My mind focused on the placements when our parents walked in.

"So what do you guys think of the house, a good choice?" mom asked while setting Robert down so he could explore.

"Perfect is more like it," Serenity replied gleaming with happiness. She was the hardest of us to please when moving. It has been centuries since she's liked a house. Forks already seemed like a nice place for us to all live in the only problem was the rain.

"Yeah it couldn't be better, especially with nobody around," Noah added as I could see the dark gleam look in his eyes. He and Katie were both the newest in having powers, and Noah wanted every chance he could get to use them, for practice. Katie however was fine with waiting, coming from her laid back nature.

"Now this is what we need to talk about," dad said in a stern voice as he waited for all of us to take a seat. We all knew this speech was coming and I could see Noah's face sagging a bit from disappointment.

I took my place on the far left of the couch in the middle of the room with Serenity on the far right side. Noah sat down in the beige chaise next to me as Katie seated herself on the one sloping armrest of the chaise between Noah and me. Our parents sat down on the love seat right next to Serenity with Robert climbing up onto mom's lap.

"This house isn't very new. It's a couple decades old, and hasn't been lived in for awhile because of location, being so far away from town. We want this house to last, during our stay and after. So you all have to maintain control of your powers, and temper. No accidents, okay. We can't afford anymore of those," dad said looking us each in the eye. We had known to have done some damage from time to time, even before having our powers.

All our powers consisted of incredible strength and flying, nothing more except for the unique powers, though there was supposed rumors that we could go invisible. So far I haven't seen that happen. As for our unique powers, each one of us had a certain gift. For this family it seemed to center around the weather. Dad could control snow, mom fire, and I lightning, the reason I received my nickname of walking taser. Serenity, Noah, and Katie all had one as well just undiscovered. It had taken me twenty-five years after receiving my powers before I discovered I could control lightning. It was going to be a while before the other three discovered what their special power was.

Noah sank back into his seat sulking and disappointed while Katie cleared her voice. "So are you saying that we can never practice our powers?" Katie sheepishly asked.

"No, sweetie, that's not it. We are only saying not to destroy or damage the house in any way. You guys still can use your powers just when we are in a better environment for it," mom replied as Katie nodded looking happy while Noah didn't.

"A better environment…is that your way of saying we can't use our powers while were living here in the utensil city." Everybody laughed or smirked at Noah's comment of Forks, Washington while Noah continued to look disappointed.

"No, Noah. Why do you think we bought a house, so close to the woods this time?" mom asked as Noah's face lighted up a bit.

"Baseball!" Robert cried out while Noah's face brightened up even more.

Noah had only played baseball with the family a few times mostly he had to watch, which annoyed him incredibly. But he couldn't really play our game of baseball yet, until now.

"Yes and other games, that would be great practice for Noah and Katie," mom added.

"Can we play tonight?" Noah asked while I shook my head. We didn't really have that many players for the game, six in counting.

"No, not tonight," dad said while Noah started sulking again.

"But soon, when your relatives arrive for a visit," mom added while Noah nodded still looking a bit disappointed. Katie, however, was happy and nervous. She has been anxious about our relative's arrival since we all had found out about it.

"Indeed, it's a surprise visit really. Where we can all catch up on old times and have a fun game of baseball and other sports," dad said while Robert was cheering 'yeah, baseball.'

Robert always loved watching the game, like Noah once did, but soon like Noah I'm sure Robert will start getting bored of watching and want to play.

"Okay, now why don't you guys go upstairs and check out your rooms, while waiting for dinner. Each one was especially decided for you, but you can change it if you want. The moving vans however won't arrive until tomorrow night, something about delays," dad said dismissing us. "Katie yours is through the door next to the large window. Noah yours is across from Katie's. Serenity yours is the one at the left end of the hall." Katie, Noah, and Serenity all rushed upstairs for their room while I followed slowly.

"Bella, wait, your room isn't upstairs," mom said as both my parents stood up. I turned to look at them both confused. It must be downstairs this time.

"We thought you might want more privacy, so it's outside in the back. Go check it out, it won't be hard to find," dad said grinning. My eyes narrowed slightly at them, confused and suspicious of what was going on.

Walking out to the back through the back door I saw a small house-like building to the right. It was closer to the woods and farther from the house, giving me a lot of privacy. I walked over and opened the door to find my room perfect for me.

There were two rooms and a small closet in the small-house (if that's what you call it, maybe a pool house would be better, of course you had to have a pool for that now wouldn't you). One room a bathroom the other a bedroom/kitchen/family room. The bathroom wasn't luxurious, just like any other ordinary bathroom really, which I liked. The only thing in there that might not by so ordinary was the bathtub had jets for relaxation, which I might need at some points during the stay. The other room had a small refrigerator, stove, counter, couple chairs at the counter, comfy couch with a coffee table in front, worn down bookshelf with several books already in place, desk next to the bookshelf with a new lap-top sitting on top with a ribbon, window with a window seat (perfect for reading or looking outside), and of course a king sized-bed already made with a Victorian nightstand next to it. On top of the nightstand was an alarm clock and telephone.

I smiled as I jumped on my bed, happy with my new room. All it needed was some decorations, like paintings and statues that would arrive tomorrow night, until then I was satisfied with my room. Of course, I was also exhausted from the long ride, which would explain the reason I fell asleep shortly after.

Waking up around seven p.m. to my sister jumping on the bed was not a great experience. "Seren, get off," I said as my pillow muffled my voice.

"I will once you get up, dinners ready, and everybody is waiting for you," my sister replied smugly as she bounced harder.

"Fine, tell them I'm skipping dinner tonight, okay. Now get off my bed, so I can sleep."

"Hmmm…let me think about. No!"

"Serenity, I am ordering you to get off this minute."

"And what gives you the right to order me around. I have my rights, the constitution says so."

"Yes, I know that, I have rights as well. But for right now I am your older sister by one hundred some odd years, which gives me the right to order _you off my bed_!" I growled while Serenity laughed and still continued to jump

"By one hundred and fifty six, but where in the constitution does it state the older sister rights clause, hmmm?" Serenity asked. Okay, now she was getting down right annoying.

This was one of the times I couldn't blame Noah for getting irritated to her. She knew how to get under people's skin when she wanted to.

"The one where if you don't stop your insane jumping in the next five seconds I'm going to throw you out the window, literally," I threatened but my sister was still unfazed.

Threats no longer worked anymore since Serenity got her powers, which was a discouragement for me. How was I supposed to get her to listen to me anymore?

"That would cause you more damage to you than me, Bella. One because it's destruction of your own room, two mom and dad would make you pay the damages, three it wouldn't hurt me the slightest, and the fourth and final is because you would have to be up somewhat to accomplish your threat."

"Fine," I replied through gritted teeth as I could just picture my sister's triumph look on her face. "You win, I'm getting up." Slowly I got up and walked out of my room with my smug sister following. We walked into the house and into the dining room where everybody was already seated at the table.

Dad sat on the far end of the table, away from me, mom sat at the opposite far end, near me. Noah was on the right side of dad, Katie opposite of him, Serenity took a seat next to Katie with Robert to her left. I took my seat next to Noah, across from Serenity leaving an empty chair between mom and me, one that once was filled awhile ago.

We all sat there and ate quietly for the first twenty minutes before a conversation was able to get started. However, for that night I took Katie's place of not talking.

Afterwards, I went back to my own room while it was Katie's turn to do the dishes. Once inside I went over to my desk and looked through the drawers to see if there was anything. There wasn't, so I turned on my lap-top. After an hour or two I finally got it running, everything installed that needed to be installed. Turning it off, I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. A pair of slacks with an old t-shirt I hadn't worn in years that my sister wanted me to get rid of. She hated the fact that I wore worn-out clothes. Having to go shopping with her was torture.

Going over to my bookshelf I looked over the books and found Wuthering Heights. It was a brand new copy unlike my worn-out, signed book that was in the movers van. I went over to the couch flipped the book open and read it for the thousandth time, knowing everything by heart that was going to happen.

Sunlight filled the room as I squinted from the bright light, realizing quickly that I had fallen asleep reading Wuthering Heights, the book that was lying on top of me. The car ride apparently had taken a lot more out of me than I had realized. Putting the book back on its rightful place on the shelf I dashed into the bathroom and got ready for…school, unfortunately. I couldn't even count how many times I'd been going to school, but as each year passed the experience kept getting worse.

Once I finished getting dressed I grabbed my school supplies, and went back over to the house for a quick breakfast. Everybody else was already eating or had finished eating. Mom handed me a plate of pancakes while I went over to Katie who wasn't eating her food, just totally zoned out.

"Katie?" I asked as dad rushed past us and out the door for work.

"Hmmm…," she replied still zoned out.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as she finally looked up at me. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Even though I hadn't known her very long I knew that she was a joyous person, a shy joyous person.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all. You know with going to a new school and all," she replied looking down at her food.

"You will do fine there is nothing to be troubled about. Besides if you ever have a problem you can always come to me, or Noah, or Serenity. We are all attending the same high school, remember?" I said putting an arm over her shoulders trying to comfort her. I remembered when Serenity used to be this nervous, I missed those days.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still nerve-racking and what if everybody thinks I'm too young."

"Ignore them, it doesn't matter. Everything has already been settled by my parents, okay? Everybody should be expecting you to look young anyway, at least the teachers though this is a small town," I said as Katie looked at me confused. She must not have known. "My parents already told the school you were skipping a grade or two, same with Serenity and Noah, so we could all be going to the same school. So now you and Serenity will both be freshman while Noah will be a sophomore."

"And you'll be a junior, though you look like a junior if not older," Katie said with a sigh. She was very new at the whole secrecy, which was why she was so nerve-racked. She didn't want to mess up. She was afraid to have the whole family in jeopardy because of her.

"You know what might help for this first day of school," I said as Katie looked back at me. "Breakfast, going to school on an empty stomach isn't a good start of the day." Katie smiled and we both quickly finished are breakfast.

Serenity, Katie, and Noah all rushed out of the house to my new old beaten up truck that was dropped off sometime during the night for me along with another car for mom. However, I stayed inside as mom had called me.

"Do you think you could make a quick stop at the daycare for Robert?" she asked as she handed him over to me.

"Sure, but wasn't the new nanny coming over today to watch him?" I asked while my mom packed up for her job. Dad was working as a lawyer while mom was working at a local hospital as a new temporary doctor.

"Yes, but she called in this morning saying she couldn't come. Apparently, she was sick so I called the local daycare and pulled some stings, so they will be expecting him," she said as she gave Robert a quick kiss on the cheek and smoothed his hair out. "Thank you sweetheart for doing this to me, it means a lot." And with that we went our separate ways to our cars.

Unfortunately, the problem was our new school in Forks was closer then the daycare center. Dropping off my siblings at our new school, I had to rush over to drop Robert at daycare and then come back, late. My first day of school and I was going to be late, what a way to start off the day.

**Don't forget to review, or do I have to send Noah after you. After all he really is looking for the perfect chance to use his powers. So non-reviewers beware.**


	4. Unexpected Visions

**Short chapter, but very important**

**Disclaimer: You should already know. Now on with the story…**

Holding the backpack, in my hands, that was needed for the hike. I was about ready to swing it onto my back when a vision decided to hit me, a dreaded one. My sight darkened for a few seconds and then went extremely bright, like a flashing light being shined into your eyes. The bright light dimmed. In front of me there had been an out of date television, but now there was a man, a boy. A boy who looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't tell who he was. All I saw was his back.

He was hunched over, a wooden table, writing madly on a piece of paper. I almost thought his pen would break from his force. A door sounded from behind me, but of course as this was a vision I couldn't turn around to see who it was. How I utterly despised these boundaries.

But while I couldn't turn the boy in front of me could and he did. Shocked, I dropped the backpack that was still in my hands, though I couldn't see it, onto the floor.

In front of me was a boy, in a way, and it was James. I knew he had looked familiar, but what could he possibly be doing now that would cause me to have a vision. What kind of a future would unfold from this vision? Of course since it was James nothing good could happen or being happening.

"Ah, Laurent, you have made it finally. I see you took your sweet time about it," James hissed through his teeth looking right through me. The person at the door had to be somebody named Laurent, but I didn't know of any Laurent.

"Yes…I had a little mishap…but James I really don't think this is a good idea. I…I don't want to be part of a murder…a double murder in…in this case," Laurent stuttered.

His voice sounded deep, but youthful, maybe around his twenties at least in the physical aspect. He wasn't a very brave soul as far as I could to tell to be cowering in front of a boy, who looked no older than sixteen maybe even fifteen. Yet, James did know how to put terror in some people all too well.

"Laurent it is too late to back out now. Things have already been set in motion, and while I don't want to have to kill two people it's the only way to make sure the one I want dead, stays dead. You understand, right?" James growled standing up. He roughly threw his chair into the cold stone wall (as cold as himself), smashing it to pieces. Proving his superiority in the situation, unfolding.

"Yes," Laurent whimpered as I heard him back up into the door.

"Excellent," James replied his eyes dancing with glee of what he was planning. "Then it's time we pay Miss Swan a visit, but of course we have to cause one more tragedy before we go. Then everything will be perfectly set for the demise." James looked down at his paper again, snatching it up, and shoving it into his coat pocket. He turned back to Laurent. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this and finally the death is in my grasp. So close, and very soon I will get what I want."

My sight grew dark again as James vial voice faded away into the distant. The vision ended and I was snapped harshly into reality.

Blinking several times trying to remember where I was and what I had been doing. All my thoughts seemed to be around James, though, and what his plan was this time. Although if his intent was on killing Isabella and not another Miss Swan I already knew for sure what he was planning to do. He had always stated his wishes, his wants, and the one dark thing he truly desired out loud very clearly over the past. Power had truly corrupted the poor lad. There was nothing left of him, but the darkness of power, destruction, and murder he let consume himself long ago.

"Riley, hurry up everyone's already starting to leave for the hike. What is taking you so long?" John called up as I pushed all thoughts of James aside. I would figure out what to do with the new knowledge of him later. Everybody had been wondering where he went off to and what he was doing now.

"I'll be there in a sec," I hollered back picking up my backpack and flinging it onto my back. I walked out through the door and down to the lobby where John was waiting. He was looking down at his watch impatiently. He was never a patient person.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to leave you behind, man. What happened?" John asked when he saw me as he picked up his stuff.

"Vision, Chicago bears will win tonight," I half-lied. I did have the vision of the game occurring tonight; well the last five minutes of it anyway. But I saw it two days ago and the bears had barely won. The penalty shots are what saved them. **(A/N: Just to let you know I don't really know nor do I watch anything about sports. I just picked a random team name that I've heard.)**

"Great, glad I bet on the bears then, otherwise I would have been screwed," John replied as we caught up with the other hikers.

The hike before had been the perfect way to relieve my stress, but now after the vision I just had the hike seemed like a complete waste of time. It was times like these I wished my visions didn't always, one hundred percent, come true, but they do. At least while I can't stop what I saw happen, maybe there was a way to change the possibilities of the outcome. Hopefully, or we were all screwed.

:..:..:..:..:

It had come suddenly, the vision, none like any other I had before. It was blurry as if looking through a camera lens tightly wrapped in plastic. All my visions I've had before were always so crystal perfect, but this one was the exact opposite. There were two figures that I could make out, one moving closer to the other. I think they were human, but I'm not sure it was too hard to tell. Their voices or voice, however were clear and precise, how weird.

"You know, I think it's time for you to really become an angel. Don't you think?" one voice sneered. Instantly I grimaced hating the person already. There voice held no hope, no happiness. It sounded like an empty, dark, dreary, endless pit.

The second figure didn't speak though but seemed to pull away from the other figure.

"You know I really didn't want things to come to this, but it's the only way. You understand you are a smart girl after all." A thrill, hollowed laugh followed as I grimaced again I wanted desperately out of this vision. There was shuffling noises coming near me, in reality, and faint voices probably trying to find out what was happening to me. A question only Edward would be able to answer.

The figure standing moved again while the other lay still, almost motionless as if already dead. "It is time for your heart to stop beating like…," the voice spoke while motioning to another figure slumped in a corner that I hadn't noticed before.

Then as suddenly as the vision came it vanished before my eyes, and I didn't hear what the voice was going to finish saying. Though the intents, and actions were clear. I looked around the car slowly everything around me perfectly seeable and bright with my eyes it almost hurt compared to my vision.

"Alice, are you okay? What did you see?" asked my concerned husband.

I smiled a sad smile in reply as I tried to think back on the vision, but it was blurry so uncommon for my vampire eyes to see. Only the voice was what I had to go with. I felt a sudden wave of calmness, something I desperately needed.

"Thank you," I said softly, too softly for human ears to hear if there were any around.

"Alice?" Jasper asked again.

"I don't know what I saw. It was too…blurry," I replied almost ashamed.

My visions have never been like this before, never remotely close. It was strange on how to deal with the little that I was given to work with, the voice. It didn't sound familiar, but it had definitely sounded ice cold, almost soulless. Maybe my vision was the future of a human's fate or decision close by. Yet, why would the vision have come out so unclear and why would I have even had it in the first place? What did this vision have to do with us?

"It doesn't," Edward replied emotionless as he continued to drive.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. He could be such a cold rock at times. "You don't know that," I replied while Edward's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hey, not all of us here are mind reading, future seeing freaks. Would you mind telling us what's going on?" Emmett boomed.

Sighing I replied, "I had a vision, but it was unclear, blurry. I could make out three shapes, figures. Two of them were on the floor, one moving slightly the other motionless. The third was standing and talking, the only one out of the three talking. I heard his voice perfectly, but it's not much to go by. It sounded as if he was getting ready to murder one of them, and he might have already killed the other. I'm not sure." I wonder what there was we could do to stop this tragedy.

"We are going to do absolutely nothing Alice. It is not of our concern," Edward said his voice demanding.

I ignored him, though, as always. If I wanted to stop this there was nothing he could do to stop me.

"Alice," Edward growled as Rosalie scoffed, but I continued to ignore them both. I had this vision for a reason and I was determined to find out what the reason was.

**Explanations: For the first vision it was Riley's, a guy if you hadn't figured it out. Time of the vision was early in the morning of the Swan's first day of school. Riley is another 'angel' (we'll refer to them as that) like the Swans. His unique power, are visions. He can't call them up they will just randomly appear to him for whatever reason. Usually the reasons are when somebody close to Riley is in danger, and Riley is close to the Swans mainly Isabella and Noah. Also, when he does have a vision they always come true unlike Alice's.**

**Now the second vision is from Alice Cullen it came the same day as Riley's vision but hours later when the Cullens are going to school. Not much to say about her vision, since if you read the Twilight series you would know how it worked. The only thing different is when Alice has a vision of an angel or angels she cannot see the vision clearly as she can with other visions. The vision is blurry or misty.**

**Alright that's it for explaining now you can review if you want the next chapter. Only thing left to say was this chapter was fun to write, but hard as well because I didn't want to give away too much. Now stop procrastinating and REVIEW!!!**


	5. First Sight

**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. Busy enough that if I hadn't received the reviews that I did I wouldn't have posted this chapter till the New Year. Though if I had gotten more reviews this update might have been quicker but I'm not complaining. Now at the end I'll talk about the last chapter a little bit more, but for now it's time for the next awaited chapter…**

I walked into the office, nothing different about it, and was greeted by the receptionist with wild red hair. "Hello, dear, you must be Isabella Swan, am I right?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Yes. I prefer Bella, though."

She nodded and walked over to one of the file cabinets behind her and handed me my schedule, a map of the school, and a slip of paper for all my teachers to sign. She talked me through everything she handed me, making me even later. "I hope you and your siblings have a nice day, Miss Swan and if any of you have any problems you come straight here."

The receptionist in the office had told me if my family and I had any problems then we should go to her. I almost laughed out loud at the idea. If any of us had problems we couldn't solve there was no way the school would be able to help with that. So the receptionist would most definitely not see us that often.

Finally I reached my classroom that had started around twenty minutes ago. Reaching for the door handle I felt a sprinkle of water fall onto my head. I looked up to the sky already seeing rain clouds forming and water drizzling down.

_Great, like it's not bad enough to be late for my first class on my first day, but now it's starting to rain. Great, just great, I'm never going to make it through the day with my sanity still intact._

Quickly I rushed inside and shut the door a little too loud and rough. The whole class was staring at me as I hung up my jacket with the rest of the jackets, trying to act casual, but I doubt that it was working.

People were whispering to each other as I passed them. Their voices were not subtle and very audible. Nothing interesting in what they were saying though. It was pretty much the same thing just in different words, but the most said statement was 'is that the new girl?' Wow, give them a price Bob for being able to figure out the most _obvious_ thing in the world. Yeah, I was in a really foul mood today.

I handed the slip of paper, that the receptionist had given me, to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He took my slip of paper roughly, signed it, gave it back to me along with other sheets, and sent me to an empty desk at the back while glaring at me. Apparently, he didn't like late comers to his class but at least there weren't any introductions on my benefit. Hopefully, the rest of the classes would be like that. I absolutely despised giving pointless introductions especially since there would be a couple lies in them as usual.

Sitting far in the back made it harder for my classmates to stare at me while trying to still be coy, yet they managed. Averting their gazes I stared down at a list my new English teacher had given me. It listed books I'd already read several times along with a few authors who I already had met. The class would be easy for me as always, which was comforting but at the same time boring. Homework in the class though would be a waste of time, maybe.

Thinking back to all the papers and essays I had kept saved from over the years that my sister and brother thought was pointless. Now it would actually be quite helpful for my part as they were all neatly set in a folder that would be arriving tonight. I started to think about what my siblings would act when they found out about my new found resource for homework while the teacher droned on, slightly glaring at me.

The bell rang and a guy with acne problems and bad hair gel came up to me. "You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella and yes, I am," I replied. Everybody close turned to listen to our conversation, just what I need an audience.

"Where's your next class?" he asked as I immediately saw where this was going. His profile fit the overfriendly chess player, perfectly.

Looking down at my schedule I replied, "Government with Jefferson, in building six." Looking back up, I was met by several curious, watching eyes.

"What a coincidence I'm headed near that building, maybe I could show you the way," he said being his over helpful self.

Yeah, a coincidence, I'm sure, but I really didn't need directions it wasn't a big school. One of the smallest schools I've gone to over the years. There was no fear of getting lost here.

"Sure," I replied trying to be polite while trying to keep my foul mood under wraps. It wouldn't make my day any better if I was rude to the kid. He was trying to help after all, even if it is help I don't need.

"Great, my name is Eric by the way," he said. We got our jackets and walked out of class, straight into the rain.

Glaring up at the sky I wondered how I didn't hear it inside the classroom. Must have gotten too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice, which was a good thing. It wouldn't have looked good if I zoned out or freaked out during class. Though, if hope is in my favor again, the same thing won't happen now or for the rest of the day for that matter.

"So…you're from Phoenix, Arizona," Eric stated trying to make small talk. I glanced behind us at people who were trying to be subtle on eavesdropping, but they were not doing a good job on it. Guess they were only good at staring.

"Indeed," I replied averting my eyes forward again.

"It doesn't rain there a lot, does it?"

"Three or four times a year, max," I replied. Just the way I liked it.

"Wow, it must be a big change then coming here," he stated as I nodded. "You don't look very tan for living in a place with little rain," he noted as everybody did.

"I know it is simply genetics, paleness runs in most of the family, if not all. We just do not react to the sun as other do," I replied as I thought back to all my classmates. They were all pale, somewhat for a town like this, but I was sure enough the palest. "Guess I'll fit in perfectly here, being one of the palest students."

"You sure would win a spot, tied with the Cullens," he replied.

"The Cullens?" I asked but we had arrived at the building too soon for him to reply.

"Yeah, students, adopted students. They stand out I'm sure you'll notice them when you see them. Bye," he said leaving me in front of the building. I walked through the doors into the classroom, away from the unforgiving rain. My thoughts, however, were currently wrapped around 'The Cullens' from curiosity.

:…:…:…:

The classes passed quickly by with little excitement. Every class was mostly the same as the last. Pointless introductions, easy homework assignments, and many stares from fellow classmates, which was what many only did was stare. How original.

There was however a girl who sat next to me in Spanish class, a brunette with wild curly hair, who had the nerves to start a conversation with me. Although, talking and asking a few simple questions was all she did. Not that I minded much it wasn't like I could keep a conversation with her going without throwing in lies. Besides, from experiences at my old schools, it was nice to be the listener for once and not have to talk so much. The shy girl act was really starting to work for me. I might actually keep the role permanently for at least a couple of decades.

When lunch came around the girl from Spanish was nice enough to introduce me to her table. Though maybe it was because I was the star of attention (which hopefully won't last long) for the day, was the true reason for her politeness. Nevertheless it didn't matter much to me it wasn't like I was staying in the town long term. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

After introductions, conversations started to form about everyday things mostly dealing with school. I didn't try to keep up instead I easily tuned out the voices while looking around the large cafeteria or canteen as they would say in Australia. Soon enough I spotted what I was searching for, my siblings, who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Noah, it appeared had already fitted quite nicely at school, nothing new there. Serenity was also on the up sides chatting away with some classmates while Katie sat quietly next to her looking distressed and unsure. Her eyes darted ever so often to Noah. She looked like a lost little puppy, this move was the hardest for her, since it was her first, but hopefully Serenity could help her adjust.

But something else caught my eyes, though it was more of some other people who were sitting nearby Serenity and Katie and far away from Noah and me. Seven students, incredibly good-looking, who were extremely, pale. Paler then me and my family, and that's saying a lot. Trays sat before them their food left untouched. They were all so different, but in the same way they looked the same. It simply defied the laws of nature. There was something very different about them that connected them in such a way, but what was it.

Racking my brain for the answer a conversation early clicked. They were the Cullens, adopted students, the over helpful geek had mentioned before. Hmmm…I looked each one closely as I could as if the answers were written on their perfect skin foreheads.

There was a petite girl, four feet something, with spiky black hair. She seemed to be the most content out of all of them, though there was something troubling her. Next to her was a boy, lean and muscular with blonde shaggy hair. He seemed to be in pain as if someone was stabbing him over and over again. Then there was another guy with short curly brown hair, extremely muscular. Someone you did not want to mess with if you could not be able to take a punch. He and the boy with the blonde hair seemed older than average high school students along with the other girl (maybe they had been held back). She was much taller than the spiky haired girl and had flowing, almost golden, hair. Supermodels would be jealous of her beauty and would very literally kill for her supposedly impossible figure.

While the girl with the spiky hair, almost pixie like, left I looked at the last one at the table. It was another boy less muscular than his brothers with a more youthful appearance. His hair was reddish brown the shade of bronze and untidy which worked for him quite well. Soon enough however he looked over to my table as if someone had called him over. Our eyes locking, I noticed how dark his eyes were as well as all the others at the table, black, coal black. Still I couldn't pin point it to anything, though I knew I should have.

As quickly as the boy looked in my direction he looked away. I turned to my neighbor, the girl from my Spanish class, who eyes were flickering between me and the direction of the Cullens.

"Who are they?" I asked as my mind racked through the ideas of why they seemed familiar and so different form everyone else.

"The Cullens," she stated as if it was obvious. Though that information I had already gathered. "The girl who left was Alice Cullen and the incredibly muscular guy is Emmett Cullen. The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, foster children, and the one with the reddish shade of hair is Edward Cullen. They're adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Foster children, aren't they too old to be foster children?"

"Yes, but they were brought into the Cullen family when they were eight or something. They're supposedly relatives of Mrs. Cullen, like a niece and nephew of hers."

"Well that was nice of them to take all of them in with open arms," I noted as Jessica sneered.

"Yeah, I hear it's because Mrs. Cullen can't have kids," Jessica replied as if it made a difference. Apparently in her mind it did. "But here's the really weird part, they're all together, as in dating. Jasper and Alice are together and Emmett and Rosalie. Only Edward is alone, because apparently nobody here is good-looking enough for him, so don't waste your time," Jessica warned bitterly. Seemed somebody was resentful of being rejected. Wonder when that happened.

I glanced over at the table to see Edward's head turned away towards the wall, a smile seemed to be forming on his lips. Before however, throughout my conversation Jessica I had a paranoid feeling of being watched.

"How long have they lived here?" I asked looking back at Jessica

"Only a couple years, they moved down from Alaska," Jessica said before she became wrapped up into another conversation.

Looking back over to the table one last time I saw them all leaving their trays remaining untouched. They were all exceptionally graceful I noticed. Watching Edward I saw his eyes shift over to my brother, Noah, for a second and then he was gone with the rest of his family.

Looking over to my brother, who looked back to me, no doubt we both had been asking questions about the Cullens. Trying to figure out why they were so different. My gaze shifted to my sisters, Serenity was too wrapped up in a conversation to notice the Cullens, and Katie was too nervous and unsettled to notice as well.

Shaking off an uneasy feeling I continued to stay seated at the table longer then I would have if I'd been sitting alone or with my siblings. But when I did get up another girl, Angela walked with me to Biology 2, a class we both had. She was friendly, in a nicer way then Jessica, and quite. She reminded me a little of Katie.

**Break down on Author's Note, yeah it's that long. Section 1) last chapter, 2) Hancock, 3) poll, 4) reviews**

**Alright for this chapter I tried to make it similar to Twilight without copying it, so it might not have been as great as the others but it will get better again. Now from the reviews I've received from the last chapter the chapter was obviously confusing, I expected that. I hadn't planned on writing anything like that chapter, in fact until then there was no Riley, and Laurent and James had no roles. It was after watching previews of a book made into a movie (one you probably would never guess though you could try if you want) on youtube that I was struck with inspiration. Ideas formed in my head and I tweaked them to fit the story line. So I do know from the beginning that it was going to be confusing and I tried my best to explain as much as I could without giving away the future surprises to come. The only other thing I'll let on, which you might already know, for now is that James will indeed be playing a very important key role in this story and he is not a vampire.**

**Now what else was there that I wanted to say…oh yes, if you've seen Hancock it might actually help in understanding some parts of the story, for the time being. But if you have not its okay, I will explain certain things in future chapters. What I do want you to know is that the Swans are like Hancock with just a few changes about certain aspects.**

**The other thing I have to tell you, and I know this is a long author's note but there is just a lot I need to say, is that there is a poll on my profile for the story. Some of you may have already seen it, but I've been too lazy to put it in any of the author notes for the last chapters. Although, I have already asked the question in one of my other author notes, which is should Bella's blood sing for Edward in the story. So far I have had two responses. One in a review saying yes it should another in the poll saying yes as well but in a different way. So you can still go to the poll and cast a vote or write it in a review, soon. Otherwise I think I'm going to go with yes in a different way, though I could easily change my mind into making it a simple yes since it is tie.**

**Now the final, last thing I have to say is review you might get the next chapter sooner, and thank you for all those who reviewed for the last chapter your reviews are the only thing that got this chapter out now instead of New Years Day. Non-reviewers, be grateful. Oh, and I swear this is the last thing but writing questions in the reviews is fine with me just to let you know, I actually enjoy explaining it, and I will reply to them. Merry Christmas!**


	6. Insight

**Okay sorry to all the readers about not having posted anything up, but with school it's been hard. However, I have been working on the next chapter and I'll try to post it up soon. I'm just not satisfied with it yet. But I've felt bad for not having anything up yet after receiving quite a few reviews. So I typed this up fairly quick in hopes to satisfy the reader somewhat. It has no Edward in it just to let you know and it takes place in the past. So I've tried to write something similar to what it might sound like back then. I don't have much experience in writing conversations or situations not of this millennium keep that in mind so you might just have to imagine it is 1900.**

It was so peaceful tonight it almost didn't seem real. As if it were merely a dream that would pass on as quickly as it came. I didn't want this night to the end. Nor did I want to go inside and rejoin the party. The party for celebrating the new year, the next millennium, exactly four minutes ago was it official.

I heard the door behind me open and close. I didn't have to guess who it was as the footsteps came closer. I knew instantly who it was simply by his careful, precise footsteps. His hands gently wrapping around my waist only proved what I already knew.

He softly kissed the side of my neck and I smiled. His head slowly lifted up to my ear as he whispered, "Would you mind company?"

"If I say no it won't stop you from joining me, now will it." I turned around wrapping my own arms around his neck while he kept his firmly on my waist. He smiled down at me his teeth glistening in the moonlight. These were times I wished could last.

"Indeed," he replied leaning down placing a kiss on my lips this time.

It was a quick cash, though. His lips lingered on mine for only a minute before his head rose again. Putting on my best disappointed face he chuckled as he rested his forehead on mine. We stared into each other's eyes content, ready to face the next millennium, the 1900s. So far the year was turning out great.

That was until Riley coughed from behind John. We both looked at him wondering what was going on. Riley was a good friend of John's and had been for a while. Once John and I had become mates I met Riley and instantly fell into a nice solid friendship with him. He was sweet and funny, but what I appreciated most was he knew the times when it was best not to be around. Never did he interrupt an intense, romantic, or intimate whatever you prefer moment with John and I until now.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. John loosened his grip on my waist. In a very serious tone he asked, "Riley, what is it, we were in the middle of something."

Riley smiled uneasily raking a hand through his locks. "I know, but I need to inform you about James."

As the name left Riley's lips John's hands fell from my waist to his sides. My arms however tightened even more around his neck. I felt almost as if I was restraining him as his body became tense and rigid. His eyes were filled with anger and hate, but looking close enough you could still see the hint of mourning in them.

"I see," John replied after a moment of awkward silence. He turned back to me kissed me swiftly on the cheek and said, "You should go back inside and join your sister. I'm sure she misses your company."

My eyes narrowed at his fake smile as he was trying to encourage me to go inside, so that he and Riley could discuss. He started pulling my arms away from his neck gently and I let him. Trying to decide what was the best decision to make. I hadn't had a chance to catch up with Karina and Craig yet and hadn't seen them in a while. If I don't catch up with them soon it would be a while before I could do it again.

As if sensing my distress he squeezed my hands with his right while lifting his left hand up to my right cheek. Caressing it gently and whispering, "It will be copacetic. Go I will meet up with you soon."

I nodded and left them both entering through the doors back to the celebration. I looked through the window and saw John's calm façade fall now that it was only him and Riley. His anger was well shown and Riley didn't flinch from the rage. He obviously knew and expected John to act like this. He had been his friend for a long time after all. But what I wasn't sure was did Riley see the hurt John was covering up as well or was I the only one who saw that?

**Two words you might not understand the meanings of are Cash & Copacetic. I found them on the web as words used back in the early 1900s. Cash means kiss (check means kiss me later) and copacetic means fine or all right. The only other thing I have to say is I just finished reading another vampire series that I really enjoyed and got me a little more inspired in to keep writing this fanficition. It has a totally different concept of vampires and it's by Melissa De La Cruz. There are three out now called Blue Bloods, Masquerade, and Revelations. There will be from what I've read at least ten books to the series. The fourth book is coming out September 1, 2009. Alright now I'll go back to typing the next chapter.**


	7. Past Recollections

**Okay I've had to go back and make a correction on Chapter 3 dealing with ages. Before I had wrote Bella was over two hundred years older than Serenity now I've changed it to over one hundred. And for now to try to make things less confusing I'll type in the years the years they were born. Isabella Swan born in 1566, Noah Swan born in 1696, Serenity Swan born in 1722, Robert Swan born in 1935. Those are the years I have decided.**

Walking into the biology room Angela and I went our separate ways. She walked over to her lab table while I made my way to the front of the room. Passing one of the Cullens, Edward, Jessica had called him.

Going up to the biology teacher, Mr. Banner, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Edward starring at me maybe even glaring a little. After signing the slip of paper and handing me books without any silly introductions Mr. Banner sent me to the only seat available, the one next to Edward.

Stumbling, purposely, I took my seat eyes starring forward as class began. It was a lesson I had already heard several times before. Nothing new for me to learn, this would of course make it another boring class. Except this class was different since throughout the whole class I could feel Edward's eyes, black as coal I noted, boring into the side of my head. I couldn't figure out what it was he wanted. Or why I felt so many different emotions sitting next to him? Emotions that made me feel uncomfortable, but at the same time comfortable!? It was all confusing, frustrating, and pleasing.

The hour ended what seemed after a millennium. Students packed up their things and went to their next class. I did the same and could still feel his eyes on me it was starting to be tormenting. But then…I couldn't feel them anymore. Looking up I saw Edward walking out of the class slowly, as if he was debating with himself.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan?" a voice asked from behind me.

I jumped slightly, startled for once in a very long time. "Bella, actually," I replied composing myself and turning around to face the stranger.

In front of me was a baby-faced boy with blonde hair, smiling lightly. He reminded me of several boys that I had met over the years. Knowing all them I could already since he was probably going to be a little over friendly.

"I'm Mike. Sorry if I startled you," he said as I gathered the rest of my stuff.

"No it's okay, honestly, but I have to go to gym now." His smile grew a little, and I knew instantly why by the look on his face. I didn't need to be a physic to know what was going to happen.

"What a coincidence my last class is gym to. Why don't I show you the way," he said as a statement rather than a question. He wasn't going to take no without argument so I simply nodded my head.

We were a few steps out of class before Mike started to talk again. "So…what did you say to Cullen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was just acting strange, stranger than usually anyway. I just thought you might have said something to him that caused it." Mike raked a hand through his hair.

I shook my head. "No we…we actually didn't say a word to each other." With that the conversation ended with Mike looking a little pleased.

Soon gym was over, and I had made a complete fool of myself and not purposefully. My mind was wrapped around so many other more important things and…Edward Cullen. I couldn't concentrate on the volleyball game I was put in. Now people really would think I was a klutz after that game, which was what I still wanted, I think.

After gym was over I walked over to the office to hand in my paperwork. Outside the rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself. Reaching the office I saw Noah seated in the chair starring coldly inside the office, which worried me. Nevertheless I entered the office without a second thought, my brother's eyes following my movements almost glaring through the office window.

However, when I walked into the warm office I almost turned around and walked out. There I saw Edward Cullen standing right in front of me. Talking to the receptionist in hushed tones, but I could still make out what they were. Edward apparently wanted his schedule changed so he wouldn't have to take Biology. The only class we had together, a coincidence not likely. But why, what could I have possibly done, other than existing?

The door opened again a cold breeze filling the room followed by a girl walking in and leaving a note in the wire basket on top of the desk. After she left Edward turned to look at me tensely, glare actually. His gaze was as cold as stone and chilled me more than the wind could.

"Fine, I see it's impossible," Edward replied to the receptionist even though he was still staring at me. His voice was as smooth as velvet, but sounded deadly at the same time. He left quickly and quietly past me and through the door. On the way I could see Noah starring at him angrily, almost glaring but not quite.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked me. She didn't seem to notice the strange situation that had just unfolded in front of her or maybe she was just ignoring it.

"Fine," I lied. My voice was slightly weak, but of course she looked convinced of the lie.

"That's good your siblings seemed to have a fine day as well. Except for Katie, she was a nervous-wreck. I hope she'll be okay."

"Oh yeah, she's just taking the move harder than the rest of us. It'll take some time for her adjust," I replied before walking out of the office. Katie literally had all the time in the world to adjust to the moves. The real most frightening question was what time would it be for her to make the moves on her own.

"Of course," I heard the receptionist reply before my brother and I walked off out of the building and towards my truck.

When we were a safe way distance from the office Noah hissed through his teeth, "I want to move."

"Why?" I asked. Noah was never one to move suddenly, none of us in the family were. Moving was one of the biggest drags for us.

"That Cullen kid, Edwin or Eduardo…" he started as I cut him off.

"Edward." It annoyed me greatly that he didn't get his name right and it shouldn't. I shouldn't care about anything that dealt with him, but I did. There was no questioning it that I had a crush on him.

"Yeah him, did you see the way he acted? The way he looked at you," Noah growled.

Never had I seen my brother act like this, so over-protective. At times I thought he never would take on the stand of an overprotective brother. Especially when John was around Noah never acted anything like the way he was acting now. It was strange to see him like this.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied as Noah glared at me.

"Are you blind?" he hissed slowly through his teeth. "It looked like he wanted to eat you right then and there. Just slash your throat."

Looking back it did seem that way. His eyes did have a very dark, murderous look to them. But why would this guy I never met want to kill me or eat me as Noah so lightly put it?

"Since we did you take on the overprotective brother role?" I asked curiously.

"I…I just don't want to see you get hurt is all," Noah replied softly. "You are my sister after all."

"You sure didn't feel that way when John was around. Why the sudden change in heart?" I asked as Noah shook his head.

"It's a far different situation, Isabella. John couldn't kill you without killing himself that's that, but Edward…well let's just say I'm sure it wouldn't bother him all that much if he killed you both." Noah eyes started darting around the parking lot. Almost as if he was searching for Edward.

It was then that one name came to mind so suddenly almost forcefully. It had been the way Noah was looking around that had triggered a memory of the past. Now the Cullens behavior seemed to fit perfectly, to be explained by this one word. I could only imagine Noah's reaction now if I told him that the Cullens and Edward were _vampires._ He would literally flip out.

The last and first time I had seen a vampire was back in the 1700s. They of course were not friendly ones as these Cullens _seemed_ to be and I hadn't read anything about recent deaths in this town. Not that I was one who had to worry. This move just got a whole lot more interesting.

**Nothing more to say, but review.**


	8. Dinner Quarrel

**Here is the next chapter. I hadn't planned on getting it up this quickly, but I've been a little inspired. With the new series I'm reading and enjoying along with receiving a 103 on my Chemistry test. I'm pretty happy, which has allowed me to write several more pages to this story. More then I'm posting right now, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Owner of the Twilight Series and all copyright…yeah, right.**

We walked silently to my truck neither of us continuing the conversation, but it seemed Noah already made a dead stand choice on moving. Unlocking the car doors Noah slipped into the front passenger's seat while Serenity and Katie hoped out of the truck bed, where they had been waiting. Serenity slipped into the back seat behind Noah, completely unmoved by Noah's angry presence or just not noticing. Normal Serenity behavior. Katie however, was cautious watching Noah intently knowing something was wrong. She looked up at me concerned, but didn't ask and slipped into the back.

The car ride back to the house was excruciating, nobody talked and the atmosphere was dense with uncertainty and fear. The only one unbothered about anything was Serenity, as usual, humming a tune the whole car ride long. Pulling up into the driveway I noticed that neither one of our parents' cars were here yet. I ignored my suspicions that something wasn't right. They should be home soon enough anyway they might have just got stuck in traffic.

We all stepped out of the truck and went our different ways. An unconcerned Serenity, a distressed Katie, and a sulking Noah all went inside the house while I walked through the backyard to my little home.

Stepping inside I went over to my desk and got started on my endless homework that I had been doing for years, decades. It was extremely easy as I had done the material, the assignments, several times before. No longer did I need to check for answers in the school books or look them up on the internet, but instantly wrote them down. I finished quite early with nothing to do, so I turned on my lap-top and decided to go on the web with no real purpose just scrolling through sites.

After awhile of reading internet articles dinner time rolled around. I turned off my lap-top and went up to the house. There was no dinner being made, absolutely nobody in the kitchen. I went to the family room to find Serenity scrawled on the coach flipping through channels on the television her homework spread in front her on the table.

"Have mom and dad arrived home yet?" I asked. My sister continued randomly flipping through channels.

"Nope," she replied popping the 'p'. Her gaze was locked on the television.

"What are Katie and Noah doing?" I asked as I sat down on the loveseat next to her.

"Katie is still doing homework. She's having trouble, but she's determined to do it without any help. As for Noah I'm not sure. He's…distant at the moment. He was actually making a ruckus in his room early, but now it's dead silent." Serenity clicked one final time on the remote before the television screen went dark. "It's a bit disturbing if you think about it."

"Did mom and dad call at all saying they were going to be late or something?" I asked as Serenity shook her head. "So I'm guessing none of us has eaten anything."

"You guess right, as always. So what's the prize this time, Ms. Guesser?"

"A meal, we are all going out for dinner tonight," I said standing up and walking over to the stairs.

"Wait, don't you have to head to your new job soon?" Serenity asked leaning over the coach.

She was referring to the job I had gotten here before we even moved in to the house. I hadn't even really meant my boss, only talked with him briefly over the phone at times. It was useful when you knew certain people, though this certainly wasn't a dream job or a hard job to get at all. Nevertheless, it was still a job with pay.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one going to my job tonight. I'm going to get Noah and Katie while you can go wait out for us in the truck," I replied as Serenity sighed.

"Fine, but I get to be in the front seat this time." Serenity ran out through the door before I could add anything more, or approve of anything.

For the first time I went up the stairs and into the hallway heading straight for, what I remembered, Katie's room. Knocking on her door I heard ruffling papers. The door opened revealing Katie. Her hair was loose, several strands slipping out from the tight ponytail she had it in earlier. "Hey Katie, we're all going out to eat for tonight. Serenity's already waiting out in the truck, okay?"

"Sure…," she said coming out and closing the door. "But where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home, by now?"

"Yes, but they are not unfortunately so we're just going to have to fend for ourselves tonight."

"Going out to eat is fending, now?"

"For tonight it is, now go on out to the car and I will go get Noah," I said as Katie's worrisome face disappeared into a smile.

"Good luck with that, before it sounded as if a bull dozer was tearing up the place. Now it's as quiet as the dead. I've almost knocked on the door three times just to see if he was still in there. I'm not sure if he is." Katie went past me and started to descend down the staircase.

"Hey Katie, wait," I called to her as she turned around. "Is that your new hairstyle?"

Her hands shot up to her loose hair as she realized what I meant. "Oh."

"It's okay you can fix it in the truck. I'm sure Seren will help you." Katie nodded and disappeared down the steps while I walked over to Noah's room. "Noah, are you still in here?"

"Hmmm…" A muffled sound came through the door.

"We are all heading out to eat for dinner tonight. Are you going to come with us or stay here and starve?" The door flew open and closed in an instant as Noah headed for the stairs. "Okay," I muttered under my breath as I starred at the door for a couple seconds. Wondering what he had been doing, but then shook my head of the thought and followed after Noah.

Soon we were all in the truck driving off to Enchant Café. It was a thirty minute drive giving me only ten minutes to eat before my shift started. We entered the Café and ordered. Our drinks arrived shortly.

"So what are we suppose to do while you're working? You don't expect us to stay, do you?" Serenity asked while moving her straw around and around in her drink. She was bored, more than usual.

"Of course not, tonight you're going to have to entertain yourselves. In the Café or outside I don't really care. Except I want Noah and Katie to stay close by," I replied as Serenity and Katie nodded. They were both fine with it, however Noah was not which was expected.

"What why?" Noah asked a little outraged.

"Just to be on the safe side, you and Katie don't have to be in the Café you just have to be close by."

"What about Serenity? You're letting her have free range, right?"

"Yes."

Serenity smiled at this, which only made Noah angrier. Katie started to slouch down in her seat, uncomfortable with the arguing. Of course she would have to get used to that in this family.

"But that's not fair I'm older than her by several years. Decades even, but I have to stay close by you while Seren can go to Port Angeles for all you care."

"Noah, it's just precautions," I said trying to calm him down. It wasn't working very well, but he knew as well as I it was for the best.

"Yeah besides age just doesn't matter in this family. As you remember Wesley is somewhere in Britain, which is nowhere near here while Katie is sitting right next to you. So for right now I don't have to worry about my safety, but you and Katie do. Don't forget Noah you're still new to this," Serenity added taking a sip of her drink at the end. This only added to Noah's irritation.

"And what makes you a sudden expert. You've only been this way for two years, at the most. You still don't know what your unique power is," Noah backfired. His hands were clamped tightly into fists as Serenity glared at him.

"Hey, can you two please stop that. We are in public, remember. There could be eavesdroppers around," I replied. Searching for any unwanted listeners, but the place was pretty empty. I wonder if it will stay that for long.

"So what are we suppose to talk about if we're not going to talk about your unfairness," Noah complained his fists loosening. Serenity rolled her eyes and I heavily sighed.

"How about the Cullens," Katie suggested quietly a bare whisper not slouching so much in her seat. We all looked at her except for Serenity who starred up at the ceiling instead, confused. She apparently never saw them, but Katie had at some point.

"You saw them, when?" Noah asked a little angry but not at Katie.

"In the hallway while Serenity was talking to one of our teachers. I didn't see all of them. Just a short girl with black raven hair, Alice I think her name was. Along with a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain. I asked Melanie, another girl, who was standing next to me by the lockers and she just babbled on about them. They seem interesting…and different," Katie said as Noah straightened up and looked out the window.

"Noah, I doubt any of them are here," I said my voice tight as Noah looked back at us.

"Well I never saw them. Tell me about them," Serenity said a little demanding. Looking straight at Katie, who out of nerves, put the only loose strand of her hair now back behind her ear.

"Well there are seven of them in the family. The two parents are Carlisle, who's a doctor, and his wife _Es-me_. I think that's how you pronounce her name. Well it seems that Es-me can't have kids, or at least I've heard that, so they have kind of adopted five. The oldest of them are Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. Supposedly Emmett is this really big, muscular guy, Rosalie has looks that models would kill for, and Jasper is…strangely quiet and like I said before looks like he's in pain. Now all three of them are seniors the other two kids are juniors, Edward and Alice. From what I heard about those two Alice is said to be weird, but from seeing her she just seems to be…hyper. As for Edward he keeps to himself kind of like Jasper and doesn't date," Katie said as she took a sip of her drink. That was definitely the longest time I've ever heard her talking non-stop, but it was insightful.

"Do the other four date?" Serenity asked while I starred at her and Noah glared. "What? It's just an innocent question."

"Don't even think about it," Noah replied.

His fists were clenched tight, again. Only this time they were even tighter. Both of his fists took on a ghostly white and his veins looked like they were about to burst. Was it possible for him to get even angrier? Maybe I wasn't the only one who knew the Cullens secret. Maybe he knew they were vampires or maybe he didn't. Or maybe all he knew was that there was something wrong with the Cullens, an instinct feeling. I couldn't really tell at this point.

"Why, what's your problem with them?"

"I just don't like them, okay. There's something really strange about them," Noah said his eyes darting back to the window.

"Whatever," Serenity replied rolling her eyes again. "Katie?"

"Yes, and this is where it gets weird," Katie started as Noah interrupted her.

His eyes remained glued to the window though. "Everything about them is weird."

"Noah," Serenity hissed through her teeth glaring at him. "Let Katie finish. Katie."

"They're all together. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and, well, Edward nobody, like I said he doesn't date. Anyway, none of them are supposedly related except for Jasper and Rosalie, twins, who are foster kids, I think or were. They are both blonde and go by there real last name Hale while Alice, Emmett, and Edward take on the Doctor's name Cullen. They moved from Alaska a couple years ago, so they are kind of new here."

"So they're dating each other in the family. That is strange but at least they are not related, most of them anyway. Otherwise I think that would be illegal," Serenity replied as she stared blankly at her drink. "Unlike before," she said through her teeth, a bare whisper.

"You missed out on the strangest part, Katie," Noah replied as he turned to me. "Though I think only Isabella and I caught that."

"Which is what?" Katie asked.

"The way they act. Isn't that right, Bella?" Noah asked as all eyes were on me. I really hated the spotlight on me.

"Depends on what acting you mean," I replied fidgeting with my hands. I wanted the conversation about the Cullens to be over, but even more I wished it hadn't even begun. Even though interesting facts, to be noted came from the conversation. It was still treacherous water. Why couldn't my shift start already? Even though our food still hadn't arrived it was a slow time of the day apparently and yet we had slow service, great!

"Everything! They did not eat or even touch their own food, for that matter, in the cafeteria. They just threw it out while that was a big waste. They are extremely pale, unbelievably good-looking as Katie put it with Rosalie. Their eyes were black and they had bruises underneath, which seemed to be the only flaw-like qualities to them. They are too graceful, look nothing alike and yet look exactly alike to the point where it can make your head spin trying to decide between the two terms. Then there is Edward who, like I have told you before, had a look that just screamed that he wanted to kill you. Have you for dinner!" Noah said slamming his palm hard on the table. Luckily, not too hard to leave a dent.

Oh yes, my brother could be madder and I highly doubted right at this moment that he knew what I did about the Cullens. Sooner or later though, maybe when he's done piecing the facts together, he would find out. That certainly would not go over smoothly for him when he does.

"He looked like he wanted to kill you?" Serenity asked uncertain she heard it right.

"Yeah he kind of did, a little," I said as Noah shook his head and closed his eyes. "But Noah is exaggerating, somewhat." Noah mumbled something incoherent, but still kept his head down.

We all sat in silence until our food shortly arrived. The food somehow took out some of the tense atmosphere away as we began a heated debate about sports. After that I started my new shift while my siblings went off into different directions outside except for Katie, who seated herself on a bar stool watching a game on Sports Center. She at least listened to me and took my advice, which is good for Noah that at least one of them does. It will hopefully keep them both alive.

**Truly I don't have anything else to say, but review. I've really enjoyed reading the reviews, so thanks for all those who have taken the time to review. It means a lot.**


	9. Suprise After Suprise

**Well here's the next chapter. Nothing else to say but review at the end, enjoy!**

Time passed slowly as I waitressed from table to table. It seemed to have suddenly gotten crowded when my shift came. But I couldn't complain as I got more tips that way. Kids from school showed up some with the courage to talk to me. Soon my shift was coming to a close and the crowds were dying away. The café was coming to an end for the night while I was cleaning the bar and chatting with Katie.

"Hey Bella and…," Mike said as he came up to the bar and sat next to Katie.

"Katie," Katie replied sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you Katie," Mike said sticking out his hand as Katie shook it. "So are you two sisters?"

"No, Katie's adopted," I replied while Katie pulled her hair out from behind her ears. Out of nervous habit.

"Wow, really. Is she the only one adopted?" Mike asked his blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes, the one and only adopted Swan," I responded for Katie,

"How did that happen?" Mike asked looking at Katie, who starred at me.

I sighed and replied, "She was living on the streets for most of her life. We found her last year. My dad, as the lawyer he is, went through several law books, signed several papers, went through several courts, and then officially and legally adopted her into the family. He almost sued some people for letting her live on the streets for so long at such a young age. She was actually not far from an adoption agency that she just didn't know she was there. Or so they say."

"That's definitely some tale," Mike commented.

"Yes, it is. Are you going to order anything?" I asked politely as Mike shook his head.

"Nah, I was just passing by and saw you in here. So I thought I would drop by and say hello. But anyway I have to go. The Biology homework's a killer, don't you think?"

"Sure," I lied as I tried to keep the smile from my lips. No point in hurting his ego.

He hopped off the stool and asked, "So do you work here now?"

"Yes."

"Already, you just moved down here?" Actually were still not quite moved in with the moving van delays. The boxes had better arrive soon.

"Yeah, but my dad pulled a full strings as always."

"Oh, sounds like your dad's a pretty busy guy."

"He can be at times," I replied as Katie looked at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking. Today apparently was one of those times for both of them. I wonder if mom picked up Robert from daycare, if she hadn't she surely would have called and asked me. I hope the daycare attendant won't get mad if he's there later than usual.

"So when are you going to be working here?"

"This time, everyday, except for Saturday's my only day off."

"Oh, okay, well I guess I'll see you at school," Mike said with a wave as he left.

"Looks like you'll have some company on work days," Katie replied straightening up and putting her hair behind her ears again. There was a slight, sarcastic smile on her face.

"You think?"

"It's pretty easy to tell," Katie replied looking out the doorway.

"Yeah, I guess so, but it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Shift was over soon and we all were driving back home where we finally saw both mom and dad's cars. Pulling into the driveway once again everybody rushed out and into the house to see what had happened.

Mom and dad were standing in the kitchen talking quietly to each other with Robert fast asleep in our mother's arms.

"Mom, dad where were you?" Serenity asked running up to them with the rest of us trailing behind her.

"We were busy trying to get things settled and done with. Apparently something happened with the moving vans and we have to go back to Phoenix and try to straighten it out," mom replied.

"Did we lose anything, at all?" Noah asked as mom shook her head 'no'. Well that was good, I certainly would not be in a pleasant mood if that happened.

"No, but the movers will be lucky if I don't sue them for their so called delays," dad said angrily. Grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, which is why we're here to come and tell you guys we will gone be for a couple days with Robert. We already called the nanny so you don't have to worry about her coming over. But we do need one of you to come with us?" mom asked rather than stated with a slight worry in her tone.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Just to help watch Robert in Phoenix, while your father and I deal with things. Isabella I'd rather leave you here at the house as you are the oldest. Katie I would prefer you stay as well so you don't get behind in school, which leaves Noah and Serenity. And Serenity you are in several, if not all of Katie's classes so it might help for you to stay behind as well. Noah, will you come?"

"I'd love to," Noah replied as mom seemed relieved. Hmmm…too relieved.

"Good, well why don't you pack fast and we'll be waiting out in the car, okay?" Noah nodded in reply and ran upstairs while mom and dad said their goodbyes to us and went out the door.

"Did you see the way mom acted?" Serenity whispered to me as Katie went upstairs to her room.

"Yes, they are both hiding something. I just don't know what."

"I agree, and we will find out soon," Serenity replied before going upstairs to her room.

I watched Serenity go upstairs before heading to my own room thinking of all the events. Including the most recent one and gradually the pieces fell together. I knew why our parents wanted Noah and Robert to go with them. If there was any chance of an attack, from a certain family, Serenity and I along with our parents would be fine. Unable, for any one of us, to be harmed at the moment. However, Robert, since he's still young would be in danger. Noah and Katie would be to if they both stayed in at least the same state. But now with Noah going to Phoenix, miles away, Katie and Noah would both be safe.

Now, that makes me wonder about my parents certain actions, or possible reactions. Obviously they knew about the Cullens and that they were vampires it wouldn't make sense if they didn't. What was left in the open though was whether they were keeping all of us safer for precautions or if there was a bigger reason revolving around the Cullens. What if they weren't as non dangerous as I had thought…or wished for?

Maybe there was no point in getting the moving vans here quickly, because suddenly it did not seem like we were staying in Forks for very long. Considering there was Robert, Noah, and Katie to worry about. No, this move might be the shortest mover we have had.

**(A/N: I almost ended the chapter here, but lucky for you 'the readers' I decided to give you a little more.)**

The next morning, passed by uneventful, and relatively slow, as I droned out from all of the class lessons. Except for Trig when the teacher insisted on calling on me, again and again. Apparently, he was not happy with my ability to give the right answers. That or he was trying to catch me not paying attention. Either way he didn't succeed.

When lunch time came around I headed for my truck instead of the cafeteria. It wasn't that I was going to drive anywhere. There wasn't really any place to drive to around here, anyway. I just…didn't feel like being in a room, even if it was crowded, with certain people who obviously didn't enjoy my presence. Plus, there wasn't any other reason to be in the room. Serenity and Katie were both safe, unable to be injured right now. Though I highly doubt that either one would suddenly get attack in a cafeteria full of people by anybody, and for no reason.

But it didn't matter the truth was I was avoiding a certain person, boy. Although, that can't last for long considering my next class.

As I opened my truck door I was surprised to hear a certain buzzing, muffled noise. It was coming…from the glove department. Closing my door and opening the glove department I found my cell-phone. I kept it on and safe in my car rather than take it with me in school or even at home some times. I tended not to use cell-phone, even my own.

**(A/N: Surprisingly I almost stopped here as well. Just to see if anybody could guess correctly or get close on whom it was that called.)**

Flipping it open my cell-phone I looked at the caller ID. It's…Karina, my cousin. That's unexpected.

"Hello? Karina?" I asked unsure if it really is her. Why would she be calling me and during school hours, none the less? Although it is lunch time, but still.

"There's a bathtub in the living room," she stated. It's Karina's light and tight voice, alright. The only difference is I think she might have just lost it. As if my family wasn't dysfunctional enough, I have a mentally unstable cousin to add to it.

For a few minutes there is absolute silence as I stare out my windshield. Never have I heard that statement before, especially as a greeting.

"O-k-a-y. And the reason for you call is to tell me that?" Or is because you have suddenly become insane? I kept that thought remaining mentally in my head.

"No, I just thought you should know. It's definitely the weirdest lay out of a hotel room I've se…"

"You're in a hotel. Where?"

Karina chuckled in response before adding, "In Washington, but I'm surprised you don't share in my confusion." Washington, what a small world.

"Confusion?" I asked before remembering about the reason for her call. "The bathtub, right."

"Hey, not just any bathtub. A bathtub…in the LIVING ROOM. And well maybe the bedroom as well, there only is a curtain not a wall separating the two, but I mean seriously it's a bathtub. Who in their right mind would really take a bath unless they rent the suite for one?"

"Um…honeymooners maybe," I reply as I can just image her eye roll. "You and Hudson haven't been married for that long have you?"

"No, only a couple years almost a decade, but still it's creepy to have it sitting right there. In fact, I'm staring at it right now. I can send you a picture?" she asked me. But I could already tell she was taking the picture ready to send me even if I refused.

"Sure, I'd love to see it rather than leave it to the imagination."

I received the picture easily and sure enough there was a bathtub…and a drainer it looked like in the middle of the living room behind or beside the bedroom. Depending on your view point. **(A/N: I'll post the picture on my profile and I know I'm putting a lot of A/N in this chapter.)**

"That sure is something, but where in Washington are you exactly?" I asked. This had certainly caught me off guard.

"Oh, I'm in Port Angeles. I'm taking a vacation right now with Hudson, almost like a third honeymoon," she replied gleefully. Port Angeles, that isn't far away from here at all. "Although next time I'm certainly not letting him pick the next destination, or at least hotel."

"A third honeymoon, Karina!? Are you serious you haven't even been married for a decade yet. Normal people don't even have their second honeymoon for a couple decades after their married let alone their third." Nor do most even mention a fourth one in their life time.

Karina sighed. "Bells, what's the big deal? Honeymoons are just tributes for your marriage. I don't see the problem."

"I'm not saying there's a problem, but Karina when people do have honeymoons after the first. They are more than just tributes. It's celebrating a marriage that lasted awhile. Not ones lasting a couple years."

"For your information it has been eight months and a third. That's a while in my book," Karina responded as I rolled my eyes. Karina never did seem to understand the concept of time, though not having much patience didn't help with that.

"Whatever you say, but anyway guess what."

"What?" Karina asked confusion in her voice.

"I'm in Washington to. The family moved to Forks," I replied as I heard a gasp of surprise from Karina. I grinned, she only gasped like that when she was really surprised.

"Seriously? Forks, that's not that far. An hour away by car, maybe close to twenty hours walking."

"Walking? Karina, who in their right mind would walk that far," I asked wondering how she even figured out how far it would be to walk. That's not something you could get off the top of your head.

"I don't know, maybe someone who really wants to be active…or not pollute the air with car fuel." I snorted in response, but Karina ignored it. "But that's good. Hudson and I are going to be here vacationing for a while. It's a rather long vacation. We should get together some time, maybe go shopping."

I nodded, automatically, and said, "Yeah, it would be nice to catch up. Serenity really wants to meet up with you again."

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, most definitely, you know how much she likes to hang out with you especially when it comes to shopping." Karina laughed in response. "Our parents are going to be setting up a reunion sort of. You know the main family together, you, your brother, your parents, and future-sister-in-law."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have the family together again. It's been awhile seeing everybody. I haven't even seen my own brother in…gosh, almost a year. Married life and almost-married life sure take a lot away, but I'm glad there are phones and computers around. Otherwise, I would have lost touch with the entire family by now."

"There is the postal service Karina, ever use it?" I joked.

"Hahaha, like I'm ever going to take the time to write a letter again with the advancement of technology. Anyway, tell Uncle Charles and Aunt Rena that Hudson and I would gladly come to the reunion. Oh, and are they inviting mates as well?"

"Last time I checked, yes. Then again, things could always change so I don't know." Which I'm hoping they will. There are certain people I don't want coming here.

"Okay, well bye, then. See you soon or later," Karina said as there was muffled noise from the background.

"Bye, Karina." I hung up the phone and put the cell-phone back into the glove department. My spirits were slightly higher at the prospect of being able to see one of my favorite cousins again. I wasn't too keen to seeing her parents again, but there wasn't a way of getting out of that.

Looking at the clock I decided to go back inside the building and into the biology classroom early. Getting out of my car I headed for the building, caught up in my thoughts. I had almost reached the biology lab when I slipped, and not on purpose. Maybe when you act clumsy its rubs off, which wouldn't be entirely good.

I expected to hit the ground, planned on it even. It's not like there's a chance I was going to get injured. But something…no someone had caught me. An icy, strong, pale arm around my waist and I knew instantly who it belonged to. So much for avoiding someone.

**The parents have returned…just to leave again, but at least the whole family knows now. But now there is the worry whether there will be an upcoming move in the near future, for the Swans. And I'm sure the phone call caught you by surprise. I hadn't planned on doing it. Strangely enough it started from a Spanish project. I needed to find hotel pictures and there was a picture of a hotel with a bathtub in the living room. And I just had to put it somewhere in the story, so there it is.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Tackling Memories & Heartless Visits

**Drum Roll, please. I am proud to present the next chapter and my own original storyline. The Twilight characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. However, the rest of the characters belong to moi.**

**Oh as a heads up I don't know the game of baseball well. You'll see why I put that up here soon.**

"You should really watch where you're going," said a velvet voice behind me. I was put back gently onto my feet with ease. I turned around to come face to face with my savior. His eyes were golden this time instead of black. "I'm afraid I never formally introduced myself yesterday. My name is Edward Cullen." He held his hand out.

I shook it and tried not to react to the chill of his touch. It would have been easier to do that when you were expecting it. "Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella Swan."

"I see, so Bella mind telling me why you're out here today instead of in the cafeteria?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but if you must know. I don't really feel like eating today." Nor would it hurt me. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to class, early."

I turned my back on him and walked up the steps and all the way to the building. In my peripheral vision I could see him standing there starring at me as if trying to figure me out. I almost laughed out loud. Today would be fun considering he had to sit next to me thus would only get more questions than answers.

Walking into the building I took my seat in the deserted classroom. Opening my backpack and pulling out my books and homework to lie neatly on my desk I expected him to appear at any moment. Waiting was more like it, but he never showed even when class started he didn't appear. Interesting, apparently, I wasn't the only one playing this mental game, but what would my next move be.

Leaving the classroom early I was quickly able to lose Mike on the way. I had already thought about ditching P.E. and it was not a long or hard decision to make. There wasn't anything I was going to miss or anything I wanted to participate in. Not difficult of a choosing.

Looking around a quick second I walked straight into the woods with my school bag. I wasn't too deep inside before I took a seat on top of a log. Putting my bag down, I searched through the contents until I found my I-Pod. It came in handy sometimes almost like a personal savior. Taking it out I searched through the songs and settled on Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalik. **(A/N: It's a good song if you haven't heard it.)**

Maybe the woods, wasn't such a good place to be in as memories flooded back going steadily to the beat of the song.

"_You all know the rules, so I'm not going to waste my breath on it. Bella, you're first up to bat," mom said calling me up._

_I went up to the base and said, "Just keep a close eye on John. You know how he hates to follow the rules."_

"_Hey!" John shouted from second base looking offended. Riley laughed from third base and John glared at him, but couldn't hold the glare for too long._

"_Alright, guys let's just play some ball," Karina said rolling her eyes. Holding the baseball tightly in two fists she threw it across the field. I smacked it hard with the bat and saw John go flying after it._

"_Go Bells, run for it," Serenity yelled, cheering on the sidelines._

_Ditching the bat on the ground I ran as fast as possible across the bases. Unfortunately lightning speed wasn't ability we had, but I was still pretty fast. Making it all the way to the fourth base, almost home before John came back. I smirked and tipped my cap to him as he rolled his eyes._

_He threw the ball to Karina, who caught it with ease. Next up to bat was Janice, who tossed the bat in the air catching it perfectly in her open palm. _Show off.

_The game went by swiftly as the light became swallowed into the darkness. My team of course won even if it was only by one point. It still counted._

_Everybody was chatting around the bases as others left to go back home. We usually always ended a family get together, if that's what you call it or maybe a reunion is more appropriate, with a baseball game. It was the American Sport after all and we were in America it seemed only the right thing to do._

_My eyes were glued to the dark sky and the stars when I heard footsteps and the tossing of a ball. I looked down to see John coming to stand in front of me._

"_Ever since I've known you, you always seem to be staring up at the sky during the night." He was easily, almost mechanically, tossing the ball up and down as I shrugged._

"_I've always done it since I can remember," I replied grinning. "So, now what do I receive for winning the game."_

_John stopped tossing the baseball and narrowed his eyes at me, a smile plastered on his face. "You were only on the winning team."_

"_What's the difference?" I asked as he leaned down._

_Our lips were barely touching and my eyes had already half-closed. "There's a huge difference," he whispered huskily. He leaned away quickly, chuckled, and added, "Besides I could easily persuade you into rethinking of being part of the winning team for this game, anyway." My eyes snapped open and I practically glared at him. "Maybe even go as far as to not have been in the game at all and out on the side lines with your brother and sister."_

_I snorted and replied, "Only in your dreams, John." I pushed my hand against his chest as he staggered away a little, but for only show._

"_Your body sure doesn't act like that's true," he said dropping the baseball to the ground._

"_Why don't you two get a room, we are out in public. Sort of," Karina said walking towards us followed by Riley._

"_We do, but who was so obsessed in having us participate in this childish, obscured game where you hit and chase after a meaningless ball. Almost like a greater version of the game tag with a ball put into the game," John said with a deep voice. He was fitting the version of a professor, a very young one physically though._

_Karina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sure John, as if you weren't excited at all of playing what you call a 'childish game.' In fact you were convinced that you were going to win as well, which you didn't as I recall." Karina put her arm around my shoulder for emphasis as John narrowed his eyes into slits at her. "Besides I have to help out my cousin, here with you. She does need to get out into the world sometimes John. The vows you shared didn't give you permission in holding her prisoner. I mean sesh, do you even let her out in sunlight. Look at her complexion." She motioned to my skin, which was pretty pale but that was because of genetics and she knew it. "Do you two even get out of bed?"_

"_Of course, sometimes we get as far as the couch," John joked as Karina shook her head._

_She threw her hands in the air. "You two act like newlyweds." John was about to add something when Karina put her hand out. "Don't even say you two kind of are. It's been a little over a year. You're not counted as a newlywed after a full year when the likely wim stage is over."_

_We starred at her confused as Riley said in a questioning tone, "The wim stage?"_

"_It's the stage I consider the most likely of divorce if you marry on a wim. So congratulations guys you pasted the wim stage and are stilling go strong. Now as long as John doesn't do anything stupid, you should be fine." She grinned as John's arms struck out into the defenseless air. Poor air._

"_Why is everybody blaming me on a divorce that hasn't even _happened _yet!" John shouted._

"_You're the one keeping your wife locked up like you recently said about not getting past the couch." John's arms fell back down to his sides as he looked down at the ground. We both knew that that particular statement was going to backfire on him and Karina was using it to full advantage. "John face it your obsessive over your wife, right Riley."_

_Riley nodded trying to keep a straight face, but was failing to do so. "I'm afraid I agree with Karina, John. You have to admit it…your being a bit obsessive." His eyes rimmed with water as he kept in the laughs that desperately wanted to come out. He seemed to find the situation hilarious._

"_Fine," John sighed surrendering. His eyes flashed up quickly and he asked, "Why did you come over here anyway?"_

"_What now we have to have reasons for coming over and chatting with you two," Karina said acting hurt. John just starred her down as she cracked. "Fine, we both just came to say goodbye. I'll be going to Tokyo with Craig and Janice where we will meet up with Riley in…" Karina looked over at Riley._

"_Three weeks, four and a half max," Riley responded as Karina nodded._

"_Well I hope you guys have fun," I replied as I hugged both Karina and Riley. "Do any of you even know Japanese?"_

"_Craig is learning a little bit of it, but we should be fine. Curtis will be up there, anyway." I nodded._

"_Japan, interesting destination. I guess I'll see you when you get back, but you better not change much. Remember the American way," John said shaking Riley hand. He always said the strangest goodbyes._

"_I know, I won't forget. Otherwise you would force me to remember, right." He didn't ask it as a question, we all knew the answer._

"_Damn right," John replied as Riley left._

"_I'll be seeing you in awhile now, _in-law_. Take care of my cousin well or you have me to answer to," Karina said eyeing John._

"_Karina," I said disapproving._

_She turned to me feigning innocence. "What? I'm just filling in the position of what your older sibling would take, considering you don't have one." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. Karina was a couple inches shorter and only a few years older than me yet she felt the need to protect me. Although, she definitely could get imitating._

"_Don't worry Karina. I only want the best for Isabella, for now and always." Karina looked at him for a minute before breaking out into a smile accepting and trusting what he said. She ruffled his hair, standing on her tip toes as a goodbye and John let her. Probably because he didn't want to have to hug her. She winked at me and left satisfied._

"_Okay dysfunctional reunion is officially over," John said standing back in front of me._

"_Most of this is my family."_

_John grinned at me and said, "I know." He took off the cap on my head and tossed it on the ground. "I prefer you without hats when you're not hiding your gorgeous locks."_

"_Well maybe I like to wear hats," I replied bending down and picking the cap up._

_Coming back up, I was met by hands and lips. He gently held my face in place as he kissed me gently and longingly. I was left gasping when he let go and he smiled his pearly whites._

"_And maybe I can get you to reconsider that decision?"_

"_Maybe," I replied trying to regain normal breathing. His hand reached out for my hand that was holding the cap. I quickly hide my hand behind my back as I said, "For tonight anyway."_

_He rolled his eyes, but accepted it as he slung his arm around my shoulder and pressed my body close to him. Rain started to fall as we walked. "What a perfect ending," John commented as I glared at him. He just chuckled in response._

It had started raining here in Forks as well as I turned off my I-pod and placed it back in my bag. Picking it up, I heard a shuffling noise somewhere close, but ignored it as I walked out. Looking at my watch I saw that an hour had passed by and gym class was now over. It was perfect timing and so I headed for my truck.

I walked swiftly to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeting students. Reaching my truck I saw Serenity and Katie were sitting in the bed just like yesterday talking and waiting for me. Serenity took the passenger seat up front while Katie sat in the middle back seat. Before starting the truck I searched my bag to make sure I had what I needed just in case.

I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited I saw all the Cullens getting into their car. A shiny, new Volvo, typical.

They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I was finally free of school grounds. Though sometimes it felt more like prison grounds.

Serenity and Katie were looking out the rear mirror to my guess the Cullens. "Nice car," Katie commented.

"Too nice," Serenity said her eyes narrowed.

"Their father's a doctor, I'm sure they can afford it," Katie reasoned as the short conversation was dropped.

The whole car ride home was pretty silent as I started wondering what happened to all my hats.

For dinner tonight I was prepared on cooking instead of going back out to eat. Yet when I searched through the cupboards and refrigerator in both houses I discovered that there wasn't enough food for me to make dinner even when it was just three of us eating. So I decided to go to the Thriftway real fast for groceries. Checking on Serenity and Katie, both doing their homework in the family room, I told them I had shopping to do and left.

Driving to the Thriftway I couldn't help but wonder why mom hadn't restocked or at least tell me about restocking the food. She had made breakfast one morning, but as I could remember not all of us had the same meal. It was strange. I started to wonder how much longer the rest of the family would be gone.

The Thriftway was not far from school –– a trip if it had been known that it was needed could have been made when I was coming home from school –– just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I usually always did the shopping from place to place where lived at. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the slow tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was or give me any haunting memories.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries as usual, stuffing them wherever I could find an open space leaving some food left for my place. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag back to my room. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail when my cell-phone rang. Opening the cell-phone I saw that it was my mother's own cell-phone number.

"Hello?" I asked, confused of why she would be calling. Maybe it was just to check up on how we were managing, yet they have departed from us before without calling.

"Hello, Isabella, listen there been some real complications, so we are going to be gone longer than anticipated." Background noise was loud and sounded as if the call was coming from a mall.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked trying to keep suspicion out of my tone. Apparently, I was successful.

"It is a bit complicated, too hard to explain over the phone. I'm just calling to make sure everything is alright back there and to tell you not to expect us home soon."

"Everything is fine mom, like always. I have dinner already started and I was getting ready to do my homework."

"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you to stock up on food. We were running low," mom replied her voice panicking.

"Yeah, I saw, but its okay mom. I went to Thriftway and stocked us up; we should be good for the week."

"Oh good, I can always count on you to keep the house running," mom said as there was a tugging noise. "There's somebody here who is eager to talk to you."

"Bellsie," Robert squealed into the telephone.

"Hey Robbie, how is it in Arizona?"

"Hot, too hot, way too hot," Robert replied as I could hear mom laughing in the background.

"Well then you'll really like coming back to Forks then."

"Yes, I miss you."

"I miss you too Robbie, can you put mom back on the phone," I asked as more noise came.

"Your father and Noah miss you as well and your sisters," mom said as I rolled my eyes. Noah, I highly doubted.

"We all miss you guys to."

"Well I better let you get back to your homework. We'll try to come home as soon as we can. Bye."

"Bye, mom," I said ending the call. I plugged my cell-phone in and started on my homework.

Later I went back to the house took the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

"Bella?" Serenity asked from the family room.

"Yes," I replied as I could hear shuffling of feet.

"What's for dinner?" Serenity asked walking into the kitchen.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and she looked relieved. **(A/N: Does this scene seem familiar?)**

"Okay," she replied and went back into the family room where I could hear a chuckling Katie.

I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table. When dinner was ready I called Serenity and Katie, and they both quickly walked into the room.

"Smells good, Bella," Katie commented as we all sat down.

"Thanks," I replied as we started eating.

We talked, getting a conversation going about nothing important. Katie then cleared the table while Isabella started washing the dishes. I left to go to my job, nothing of interest happened though. When I got home I did a quick check to make sure Serenity and Katie were still at home not having snuck off somewhere and then went to my room for the rest of the evening.

**Alright the next scene come up was inspired by a reviewer. ****Freesias And Strawberries****: "…That was good, but it would be good if you could write in Noah's perspective so we can get on the inside action…" I never really planned on there being inside action, but now after thinking about it there is. So now there is more to the story and this chapter all because of a simple review. Enjoy.**

(Noah's POV for the first time)

It was three in the morning and my parents were still out _supposedly_ dealing with the moving delays. "Something is not right Robbie, but what?" I mumbled more to myself. Robert looked up at me, shrugs, and goes back to drawing.

I push myself off the couch and start pacing around the room. What is happening? Where are our parents? We're they possible trying to hide something from us, all of us, or am I just being paranoid? But…no, I wasn't paranoid. Something was up but what?

The hotel door opened and I had expected to see my parents come in, but almost yelped out in surprise for who it really was. And _how the hell_ did she get in here. Reflexively I walked closer to Robert as she simply smiled and literally…made herself at home. In _our own _hotel!

She was over by the refrigerator searching through the food as I came up behind her. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Noah? Its way past your bed time, don't you think?" She looked over at Robert, who eyes were narrowed at her, and smirked. "And little Rob as well."

"What are you doing here Victoria?" I asked keeping my voice relatively normal. It was a good thing Bella stayed home she would not be in a very good mood if she were here at the moment.

She looked up at me and flashed me a smile. I half expected to see fangs, but there were none just pearly whites as if vampires were real. She went back to the refrigerator, settled on yogurt, and looked back at me. "Your parents sent me over here." She went over to the utensil drawer to grab a spoon as if what she said wasn't a big deal.

She was DEAD ON WRONG! It was a very big deal. Had my parents lost it completely? It sure seemed like it to me.

"You're lying," I replied in a soft almost whispering voice as if questioning myself. It couldn't be true of what she just said. It just…couldn't…?

"If they did not send me over here Noah, how could I have possibly gotten it?" She walked over to me and placed a hotel key in my hand as she went over to the couch. "Now as for Rob he really should be in bed. Are you going to take him or shall I?"

"I got him," I replied automatically. Dumping the key on the counter and rushing over to Robert. "And don't call him Rob. He isn't an old man. The name is Robert."

She half-smirked, shaking her head. "He's been around for seventy years, sounds old to me. And you know Noah I'm a little disappointed in your lack of trust. Your acting like I'm about to commit mass murder or something." Her face that had been smug turned gravely serious all of a sudden as she looked down at her yogurt. Serenity was right she had bi-disorder sometimes, but it didn't excuse her actions. "Though I don't blame you, there's no reason you shouldn't act the way you are. It's a reasonable choice."

"Just be glad it's me here and not Bella."

"Isabella? No, I highly doubt your parents would allow her to accompany you here, too risky," she replied as I looked at her confused. She wasn't making any sense. This whole situation wasn't making any sense. My parents had a lot of explaining to do when they finally showed up especially after sending Victoria over. "Now time for bed the both of you before I say something I really regret."

"What now your worry about regrets? You sure didn't before or did you forget all about Lockets Medical Center." She starred at me for a few seconds with cold, unemotional eyes.

"Noah, I don't start wars, fights, neither do I _end_ them. What happened there was…unfortunate, but maybe it was necessary. Have you ever considered that possibility? And for it happening I take no responsibility in. Only for not putting it end to it do I fully accept responsibility." We stared at each other for a few seconds before she laughed and her smugness came back. "So if you or any one of your family members ever gets into trouble don't look at me for help."

"I know that, but I doubt anyone of us would come looking for help from you of all people, especially Bella." I walked towards the bedrooms as I heard the click of the television. Turning around I asked a question I already knew the answer to. "Are you really this heartless?"

"Yes," she said calmly as if we were talking about the weather. "If I wasn't I would have tried to do something to save Isabella. It was in my power. Instead of standing around and watching. Although the outcome did surprise me and…was amusing. So must definitely I am heartless, and don't forget that Noah." She turned her attention back to the T.V.

"Don't worry I won't," I said under my breath shaking my head and looking down at Robert, who had already fallen asleep. I wonder how much he heard. I walked into our bedroom and put him in his bed before walking over to my own. Sitting down I looked out the window and into the night, or early morning, wishing I could be…home? Wherever that is.

Lying back on the bed I stared up at the ceiling. There was no way I was sleeping with the real life Ice Princess in my living room. Though it wasn't like she would try to kill me, nor could she, but even she could she wouldn't. As she said she didn't start wars. She didn't injury people and at the same time she didn't save them. But she could spin an easy web of lies and deceit as easy as someone could type on the computer. Being persuasive helped her as well.

Riley…Riley fell for her tricks and being psychic was what I believed saved him. Others before him who faltered and fell didn't not make it nor did they even have a chance, he was lucky. Though it seemed that luck was ending.

_What did the future hold for us, now?_

**I think this might be the longest chapter. Well review if you want the next chapter up, quickly. Maybe to persuade you in reviewing I'll tell you Edward Cullen is in the next chapter more then he has been in previous chapters. And thanks to all those who have reviewed you have all been a huge help.**


	11. Serenity the Entertainer

**Disclaimer: Owner of the Twilight universe such as Twilight characters, Twilight copy write, etc…If only that wasn't just a dream…**

The next morning was a blur as classes came and went. Soon enough Biology was starting and this time Edward decided to join the class. Well this should be fun.

It was lab day as Mr. Banner started handing out the assignments. We had to identify onion roots. Simple, I could easily do this in my sleep. I smiled, all knowing, that this project would take a matter of minutes at least for me.

"Ladies first," Edward said gesturing to the microscope. It was the first thing he had said since entering the classroom.

I nodded briefly and looked into the lens at the first slide. "Prophase," I said in a matter of seconds before lifting my head up.

"Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

I smirked at him. "Questioning my analysis, Cullen. By all means see for yourself."

He stared at me for a few minutes before looking into the microscope. "Prophase," he said almost sounding like he was sighing. Disappointed? Hmmm…

I just nodded my head and grinned as he wrote the answer down neatly on the sheet of paper. Perfect handwriting, should have known.

I decided to mess with him then a little, since he did question my scientific capabilities.

"Hey, did you get contacts?" I asked in a casual tone.

He looked at me questioningly. "No," he replied blunt and confused. It would have been simpler, easier for him if he had just said yes.

Putting in the next slide I responded. "Oh, that's odd considering your eyes were black two days ago and now they're a golden color. Maybe it's the fluorescent lighting, but then again…" I shrugged leaving the unfinished sentence hanging in the air as I looked into the slide.

"Metaphase. Do you want to check it, again?" I asked looking at him.

He was confused you could see it clearly on his face. And maybe there was fear in his eyes as well, for me probably. All that seemed to only enhance his attractiveness though, not that he needed that. Oh…great, what was I thinking!? I shook my head to try and regain the better part of me. The more logical side that was getting taken over by hormones, haha in science class of all places.

"No, I believe you," he replied as he wrote the second answer down in his elegant handwriting. "Mind if I do the next slide?"

Gesturing my hand out to the microscope, as he had done, in answer he took out the next slide. It only took a few more minutes to finish the assignment as he did two more and I did one more, silently. Looking around the room I saw everyone else still working with their books open. Taking a look up at the clock I saw we still had plenty of time to kill.

Before either of us said another word Mr. Banner came walking up to our table. Suspicious probably for our assignment being done so fast. It wasn't normal, but then again WE were not normal, far from it.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Actually, she identified three of the five, sir."

Mr. Banner looked down at me. Skeptical as all the teachers before had been.

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked. One of the many question I received from several teachers already.

I smiled sheepishly, acting shy. "Not with onion root." That was true. I don't know why any of my labs before had not done onion root. But they didn't, at least that gave me a chance to be truthful.

"Whitefish blastula?" he asked.

"Yes." Twice, actually at least this one was a bit different.

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes," I lied as Edward looked at me confused. Stupid heartbeat, it would always call the bluff. Things could get tricky if I had to lie around him often.

"Well," he said after a moment. "I guess, its good the two of you are lab partner then." He mumbled something as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook.

A few more seconds of silence and there was a rumble up above along with rain starting to fall. I shivered and glared out at the window as if it were an enemy. This probably simply amused dear Edward next to me.

"You don't like the rain." It wasn't a question, but a statement. One with a muffled chuckle in it.

"No," I disagreed as his forehead creased. It was getting to be too much fun messing with him. "I _hate_ the rain," I added before going back to the doodles. There were terrible endings that always dealt with the rain. A coincidence mom would always say, but I'm not so convinced.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

"Why did you come here, then?" he asked suddenly. In a way I was not prepared to answer for.

"It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed.

"My parents like to travel a lot," I replied. It was the easiest answer and it was pretty truthful.

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "Do they force you to travel?"

"No, I'm more willing to come then my siblings are, with the exception of Robert."

"Robert?" Edward asked his eyebrows narrowed, but tone still kind.

"My youngest brother, he'll agree to anything."

"How old is he?"

"Um…four," I lied again, not so convincingly. As if it would matter he was the ultimate liar detector. Edward starred at me as if trying to find some answer written on my face. As if that was going to happen. "He goes to a daycare, nearby," I added, truthfully probably only confusing him further.

I was starting to feel bad for messing with him even though now I didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't like I was going to tell him the truth about me especially in a classroom full of eavesdropper. No this was only a temporary move and then I would be gone and never have to see him again or tell him anything. And that…pained me.

Maybe…nah. The only chance of me telling him about myself was when he had the guts to tell me about, what I already knew about, him and his whole family. Then and only then, would I ever even consider in letting him know the truth, about my family and me.

There was a long silence before Edward asked another question. "Where is your brother, Noah?" So he noticed his disappearance, interesting.

"He's in Phoenix, right now," I replied not thinking about it.

"Phoenix, why is he there?"

"Something happened with the movers, I'm not sure what. My parents went back to Phoenix taking Robert and Noah with them. They'll be back at some point."

"And they left you and your sisters all alone?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself and my sisters, by myself. I am perfectly capable," I replied a little outraged.

Edward half-smiled and then asked the most dreaded question, "Any reason you hate the rain, so much?" I closed my eyes trying to cut the painful flashbacks. "Isabella?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing good has come from it, always terrible endings," I replied softly as my eyes stung with tears.

"What happened?"

"I'd rather not reply," I answered my accent slipping.

"You have an accent, I've never heard of it before?"

"Yeah, it mixed from all the moves."

He nodded and silence fell once again and neither of us bothered in starting another conversation. The bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of gym. Oh what a joy.

After a stressful hour in gym, it's not fun trying to be klutz when dealing with sports; I headed to my refuge as usual. I wanted to get far away from this place as possible. Except unlike usual, Serenity came by stopping me in my tracks.

She cautiously approached me and was trying not to smile. Already I could tell I was not going to like what she had to say.

"Serenity, what did you do." I stated rather then asked. She fidgeted a little and tried not to look guilty.

"I invited some people over to dinner tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes at her as she sighed. "The Cullens."

"WHAT?" I yelled at her. I wanted to strangle my sister right then and there not really caring if anyone was watching. Except it wouldn't do any good as it wouldn't conflict any pain on her. All it really would do was have her rolling her eyes.

"Katie was right, you are mad," Serenity mumbled.

"No Serenity I'm not mad, I'm angry. No, angry doesn't even begin to describe the rage I feel at the moment." Serenity eyes shifted to the ground. "How could you invite people over to our house, Seren? _Our _house, without even consulting me, and what about our parents I doubt they will be fine when they hear about this."

Serenity's head shot back up and there was a faint smile on her lips. Great, what now!

"I already called mom. She was fine with it."

"She was?" I asked in disbelief. What was wrong with the world?

"Yeah, just like Alice was sure she would be. Although she sounded a bit distracted, but she still said 'sure you can invite the Cullens over.'" She paused as I shook my head. "Come on Bells, please. We can act normal for one night. Besides it would mean a lot to mean. Alice, right now is about the only person I can stand at this school besides you and Katie of course."

"Since when did you and Alice become friends? You're not even in the same grade."

She shrugged in response. "I don't know. She just came over to me this morning and started talking to me. We have a lot in common, and one thing led to another and next thing you know her family's invited over for dinner."

"One thing leads to another, Serenity? You don't actually expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Well now that I think about it. She sorta invited herself over and when she left she shouted that she was sure our parents would be fine with it." She took a pause looking confused. "And that you would be the one, who might have a problem with it. Huh, she was right again. She's good."

"Too good," I muttered. "Alright the damage is already done. I guess we should get ready for Thursday's dinner." Serenity's face brightened and she headed for the truck while I slowly followed.

Vampires over for dinner, could things get any worse. At least the three of us were fine, for now.

* * *

"Alice, what are you hiding?" I asked. She continued humming the periodic table in her head. **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything else and I had just finished writing the Biology scene.)**

"Yes Alice, why did you call this meeting?" Carlisle asked as Rosalie scoffed, annoyed and bored.

"Well…" she started as her thoughts slipped and I saw what she had done.

"Are you mental?" I asked her as she simply smiled.

"No, I thought it would be fun." I shook my head in disbelief as she continued for the rest of the family's behalf. "Serenity Swan has invited us all to dinner tomorrow night."

"You mean you invited us over, Alice," I said through gritted teeth.

"She still accepted, didn't she?" She raised her eyebrow. "Besides we need to get to know them better. You can't read any of their minds, I can't see their future _well_, and we all know about how their blood affects us. They're different and we need to understand why or…" She paused looking over at Rosalie. "Are we just going to move again for safety reasons?"

Rosalie grumbled. She didn't want to have dinner with the Swans, but she didn't want to move even more. We all knew that and Alice was using that for her advantage, her edge. "Fine I'm in for going over there only a little while though," Rosalie said crossing her arms over her chest looking furious.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in," Emmett added as Jasper looked pained.

"I guess," he said not looking too happy about it. Alice hugged his neck and kissed his cheek before turning to Esme and Carlisle.

"We've never gone over to someone's house before. It might be a good experience," Esme said as Carlisle nodded his head.

"I guess we should go since they have had such an effect on us and we don't know much about them. It would be a good shot in trying to understand what is happening," Carlisle said turning to me as did everyone else.

I glared at Alice as she smiled. _Come on Edward don't be a kill joy. I know you want to know more about them just as much as we all do. If not more, just say yes._

After a moment of silence I pinched the bridge of my nose and grumbled an almost intelligible 'yes.'

Alice jumped up and down in excitement and said, "Then it's settled we are all going over to the Swans for dinner, tomorrow night." She gave me a wink and left the room as Jasper followed.

Emmett and Rosalie left as well. Emmett was grinning from amusement, and Rosalie was looking ready to strangle someone. Carlisle stood up and said, "Well won't this be interesting." He left with Esme as I sat there. Alone, as usual.

**This chapter officially has Edward in the most then the previous. You know what that means he's starting to become a bigger character in this story, as if he wasn't already. Although he is still going to have miss out on some things. Anyway, I actually had planned to do Edward's POV during his first encounter with Bella in Biology. So you would understand that her blood has a different effect, but I forgot to write it. And I've been too lazy to write it. Well now it's your turn to review.**


	12. Snow, oh what fun

**A/N: Don't own Twilight…yada, yada**

"Oh and one more thing," Serenity said as I sighed. "It's nothing bad. Just that, my first basketball game is next Saturday and I have to start practicing this Friday."

"I didn't even know you tried out for the team. Isn't it a little late in the season?" I questioned curiously.

Serenity nodded. "I've been shooting baskets in gym for the past couple days since I want the athletic, sporty image. The coach has been watching me and now wants me to join the team and of course I said yes."

I nodded. "That's not a shock." Serenity tried suppressing a smile, which she failed miserably as we reached the truck. Where Katie was waiting as she looked Serenity over, head to toes.

She turned her gaze over to me. "You can't be too mad if she's still in one piece." Serenity laughed, stepping into the car as I held back a chuckle.

"You have so much to learn Katie," I said. She gave us a strange look before sighing and getting into the truck.

:..:..:..:..:

We made it home in record time, and went about our usual business. Including, acting as if we weren't going to be entertaining guests tomorrow night. Dead guests to be more specific, but so far I was the only who knew that secret or so I keep telling myself. It took me twice as long to do my homework as I couldn't concentrate from worry of tomorrow's dinner and debating about calling mom and dad. To see if they really knew what was going on, and were okay with it as Serenity said they were.

However, I didn't call them. I simply put it off; it was the easiest thing to do.

Instead I went to work, chatted with an even chatter Mike. He was worried and…jealous that Edward and I were actually talking now. He still didn't know that Edward's family including Edward would all be going to my house for supper, which would certainly leave Mike in a jealous fit. I had to set him up with somebody if I was going to get him off my back. Jessica might be a good prospect. She did have a crush on him and I had no doubt Serenity would be thrilled in setting them up. She always liked to play matchmaker that and a shrink, but I think mostly for the big words. Of course with the way our family is structured a philologist might be good to have around.

Coming straight back home after work, I started cooking a late dinner. It took longer to get back as the roads were starting to get slicker, which meant only one thing…

"SNOW! Finally, took Washington long enough," Serenity shouted from the living room.

Katie looked around the corner where the two rooms were connected as Serenity barged in glowing with happiness.

"Have you checked the news yet? It's going to be snowing tomorrow. Maybe if we're lucky we can get snowed in and not have to go to school." She took her seat next to Katie as I finished setting the bowls on the table.

I took my seat across from them. "You know if that does happen Serenity the Cullens can't come over for dinner. It would be dangerous." I held back chuckles knowing very well weather conditions were probably the last thing that worried the Cullens. They could easily walk away from a crash, no doubt.

Serenity's face fell slightly before she countered back. "But it's only supposed to snow hard in the morning and then lighten up the rest of the day. So the roads shouldn't be too bad close to dinner time."

"Or you could always call Alice and reschedule for safety precautions," Katie added, the voice of reason this time. Serenity thought about that silently before I added in.

"You know why don't, you wait until tomorrow. If schools cancelled then reschedule if not then don't." Serenity nodded and we started digging in.

It was silent for a few minutes before Serenity broke in with conversation. "Do you know what school event is happening a couple hours after my first basketball game." Serenity stated rather then asked. I looked over at Katie who shrugged. "A school dance, girls' choice. Isn't that great?" Serenity looked incredibly happy while I tried not to groan. All I could think about was Mike following me around more than usual. "Bella, what do you think?" Serenity asked smirking knowing very well of my opinion.

"Dancing, oh what fun," I replied sarcastically.

Katie looked confused by my reaction and tone. Serenity on the other hand chuckled and added softly 'it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.' I narrowed my eyes at her as Serenity's smile only increased before turning her attention over to a puzzled Katie.

"Bella has always hated dancing since. Well, since I can remember," Serenity explained before taking a loaf of bread and ripping it in half.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I knew how to dance better. AND I had better dancing partners," I replied forking my salad angrily.

"Well don't take your anger out on the defenseless salad, and besides John wasn't _that_ terrible." I gave her a look as she sighed. "He knows how to dance well, but he's not good enough to help your dancing. I don't think the best dancer could do that," she said trying to hide a smile.

"It can't be that bad," Katie intercepted.

"That's because you haven't seen it, which gives me an idea." The look on Serenity face absolutely terrified me.

"Whatever it is Serenity, no. You already invited the Cullens without talking to me. That is your one grace for the year."

"Oh come on Bells. Don't you think it would be fun to have a dancing contest with the whole family together?" I almost choked on my food when I heard that.

Coughing I replied, "No, Serenity. IT would be a DIASTER. Do you hear me a catastrophic, disaster."

"And why is that, because most of the family would be forcing you to dance with John?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well yes, there it that, but I've already made a fool of myself for a lifetime. I don't need to add more insult to injury. Okay, period. No dancing, do you understand?"

Serenity looked smug before saying, "And what if you found a dancing partner that wouldn't make you look so terrible. That would actually make you look like you danced your whole life. How about then?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Didn't you just say that the best dancer in the world wouldn't and couldn't help me?" She rolled her eyes before I continued. "If you do find a dancer that can make me look like I know at least what I'm doing then and only then will we have a dancing contest." I held out my hand as Serenity shook it. "And you can't trick somebody into asking me to randomly dance, Serenity. And they _have_ to make me look good Serenity. No less than that."

"Understood," Serenity replied as we started eating again.

"Well this should be interesting," Katie said under her breath. Indeed it shall, and with Serenity included it would be no doubt something I regret later.

:..:..:..:..:

The news was right it was snowing hard in the morning, but to Serenity's disappointment not hard enough for school to be canceled. She really shouldn't have expected it, this is Washington and I'm sure it snowing wasn't such a big deal as it would be in other states, sunnier states. States that I deeply missed right about now.

Arriving at school you could see kids having fun throwing snowballs at each other, which of course excited a certain person.

"Let's have a snowball fight," Serenity exclaimed as I turned off the deafening engine of the truck. We were all still seated in the warm truck buddle up while Serenity was watching the other kids having fun. With wonder as if this was a miracle of some kind, which to her it might be. In fact she was starting to fog up my window.

As you can see we hadn't been around cold states in _quite_ awhile, which caused me to feel a bit guilty. It was my fault after all for some of my siblings' deprivation.

"Let's not, and say we did," I replied as we all hopped at of the car.

"But…" Serenity said looking heart-stricken.

I sighed trying to push my guilt away. "Serenity if you want to throw snowballs around, then go ahead. However, I'm going in class where it's nice and warm. Have fun," I said leaving with Katie following. Serenity on the other hand went off in the opposite direction to where the flying snow was.

Walking in to the school I saw a certain Volvo coming into the parking lot being waived by Serenity. I groaned as I held the door open for Katie, who was trying to hold back on her laughter.

"She's really getting to you?" Katie asked as we walked side by side down the hallway.

"More than she ever has, more than I thought possible. I think she is actually going for the record of having the most irritated sister." We turned the corner passing a group of laughing, soaked students. I shook my head in disbelief.

I didn't understand the point in snowball fights when you would be dripping wet and freezing moments later. There weren't any benefits to the game or maybe I just grew up too fast to appreciate the game and just have pointless fun.

"I'm sure she's not trying to do this on purpose, but I think…" Katie paused, a look of deep thinking crossing her face.

"But what?" I asked. Pausing outside the door of my classroom as Katie looked up.

"I think she's just lonely. She doesn't have any friends outside the family, does she?"

I thought about it for a minute before realizing she really didn't excluding Katie and Wesley (sort of). "Not counting you, no. She doesn't," I said leaning against the door. Unlike, Noah and I, we had John, Riley, and Karina.

"Which explains why she's grown so attached to Alice so quickly. They have quite a bit in common causing that connection and easily flowing conversation. Add that with Alice being the one to go up to her you've got a friendship Serenity is going to have a hard time to let go when time comes." Katie smiled a sad smiled as I started at her almost open-mouthed.

"Since when did you become so wise?" I asked her as she shrugged.

"Experience on certain issues," Katie replied in a grave voice. "See you at lunch?" I nodded as Katie left for her class.

I opened the door my hands slightly shaking. As much as I was glad Serenity had a friend who apparently filled a certain gap she was missing I was terrified and worried. It would be easier, much easier if Serenity connected with someone like us, and of course harder if it had been a human when the time came to leave the person behind. A vampire just makes it so much more complicated to a high degree in power.

Alice looked sincere and cheerful, but that didn't get rid of my doubts. Everyone had their masks, some that covered their true and through intentions. Not only that but what would happen when we left, would she or her family follow us. Would they hunt us down and if they didn't what would happen if we ran into them in the future. I doubt they would forget us now that Serenity has become good friends with one of them.

Sitting down at my desk flashes of what could come came to mind. The possibilities, the outcomes, were mixed and bleak. My breathing hitched as I came to terms that we were in trouble. There was a rare chance, a glimmer of hope, that this could be a win-win situation for us. The great risk was they would find out what we where or have an idea about it. Even without figuring out how to kill us this was still a chance full of risk. And it didn't seem to matter if we stayed for a couple months to a year or two or even if we left right now. We were still in trouble.

Talk about your cloudy future.

**Okay, I'm sorry guys it took me so long to update especially with only this (it feels more like a filler chapter than anything else). School has just been a killer, not only that though but I've also learned recently that a close friend of mine is going to another school. So I'm trying to get used to the idea of not having her around next semester and it's not easy especially since another our other friend is leaving as well (moving in fact, but luckily not out of state). Add that to the fact that there aren't many girls in the class. With my two friends gone that leaves only two other girls, myself, and maybe two new girls who might come, but still not many girls in my grade next with the loss of great friends. So yeah, it's been a trying year this year. The only good thing so far is that I have my driver's license unfortunately I still have no car.**

**Now stepping away from my life and going to the story. I'll try and update again soon no guarantees. I will also try and keep the information at the bottom of my profile updated. Where it has xStory Updatesx, which is where you want to go to check and see what's happening with a story of mine. There I will type when it is supposed to come out (don't be surprised w/ changes) along with explanations with why it's not out. I will also have information posted there for new story ideas that might come around, but will probably take some time. Okay, well I really need to get some sleep now as it's already 12:15AM. The good thing is I took my S.A.T. Test Wednesday leaving me school free till Monday. Meaning I was able to take some time and work on this story. Unfortunately, I have homework to do tomorrow. Well goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon whatever time it is over there.**


	13. Half Truth

**A/N: Don't own Twilight….Don't own Hancock…Don't own Snow…Easy as that**

**Well this is probably going to be one of my longest chapters, but I don't think you'll mind. It will certainly have a bit of Edward and Bella. Also keep an eye out, I might be posting a new fan faction called Behind the Lies. In fact if you review at the end I'll send you the preface of the story.**

Before I thought Serenity was the only person who could get excited about snow, hands down. Only I was wrong, way wrong. After today I would never be able to eat slushies again, not that I would mind much. But honestly it was what all the kids in the entire school were talking about as if because it snowed the world would now end. Later on though, I found out through Jessica it was the first snow fall of the year, and apparently that was a big deal to them. Not me though. Wet, cold all mixed in to one that could melt in your shoes if it got the chance, that's what I always thought about snow.

Yet, even though I wanted to scream my lungs out the next time I heard the word or any sort of reference to snow, I had to admit it helped take my mind off certain…issues.

:..:..:..:..:

"Bella? B-e-l-l-a? Jeez, what's up with you today?" Jessica said shaking her head as she kept her pace in front of me.

"Snow," I mumbled holding tightly to my binder. People didn't seem to understand the concept of keeping the snow outside along with the fights.

"You don't like snow?" Angela asked besides me. She was the only one that day not chatting on about the snow, but she certainly didn't mind it either.

"No, it means it's too cold to rain," I replied as Jessica laughed.

She looked back at me and said, "You are really far away from home then. Well, you better get used to this anyway. There's hardly ever a bright, sunny day."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled.

We were only a few feet in front of the cafeteria doors before Mike caught up to us. He was shaking his hair roughly as melting snow flung that way and this. I backed up cautiously trying to stay away from hitting distance. Angela stood in her spot smiling as Jessica moved closer giggling.

"Don't remind me what exactly, Bella?" Mike asked.

Jessica's smile twitched slightly and there was no missing the jealousy in her eyes. Well except for a clueless boy, this would certainly be Mike Newton at the moment.

He was still starring at me before Angela intercepted for me. "She doesn't like the snow all that much. She misses her sunny home state."

Mike gaped at me as Jessica tried to keep a smile on her face. Unfortunately, that wasn't easy considering Mike's attention was still on me. At least Angela tried to help out, but this guys attention isn't going to be easy to get rid of or at least pass on.

"How can you not like snow? I didn't think that was humanely possible," Mike joked as I tried to keep a straight face. "Your sister, Serenity, was practically rolling around in it this morning and she certainly isn't shy when it comes to the snowball fights either. She was excellent at throwing the balls and even better at ducking."

"I know she can get excited about anything really, and well, besides Noah, she's the athletic one in the family." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh that reminds me. I heard your sister made the basketball team?" Mike said more like a question. I nodded my head. "That's great, tell her congrats from me."

Jessica looked as if she was about to burst a blood vessel before she finally jumped in. "Yes, well that's great and I'm sure were all happy for Isabella's sister, but if we don't go inside the cafeteria we're never going to get any food." Her voice just like her face was tight, but Mike still didn't seem to notice. The guy certainly was thick-headed.

"Jess is right. We should go get our food," I agreed.

"Bella?" I heard Serenity call. She was walking towards us now with Katie in tow. "Are you busy?"

Jessica answered for me before I even had the chance. "No, not at all. We were just going to go eat," Jessica practically snapped causing Katie to back up and Serenity stare at her strangely. "Come on Mike, Angela," Jessica said entering with Angela following.

"Congrats, on making the basketball team Serenity, and this late in the season to. The coach is usually really tough," Mike said to Serenity who smiled wide. "Good look on your next game…next weekend," Mike finished before joining an aggravated Jessica.

"Well someone certainly isn't happy with the extra interest a certain sister to a basketball star is receiving," Serenity noted smugly.

"Serenity, what is it and you're not a basketball star…"

"Yet," Serenity said holding out a finger as I tried not to roll my eyes. "And I came to ask if we can eat lunch with the Cullens today?"

I looked at her completely puzzled as Katie shifted around on her feet.

"I thought we were going to have dinner with them. Now you want to have lunch with them too?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well, yeah. They seem so lonely sitting at the table by themselves, and like I said before I like Alice. Especially compared to all the other girls I've talked to. They are all so…"

"Superficial?"

"That and boring, one talked five minutes straight about fish, which reminds me I'm never eating Sushi again."

Since when did Serenity eat Sushi the first time? She certainly didn't accept it at the Japanese restaurant. She almost threw her plate out the window because, apparently it wouldn't stop moving. But the girl talking nonstop about fish is what concerns me the most. Is it that the younger grades are all talking about fish while the older grades are talking about snow? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense, not.

"Well, okay. Just this once, wouldn't hurt," I said caving in yet again. I was starting to give in to my sister's every whim, only now it might be out of guilt.

Serenity smiled, hugged me quickly saying a quick thanks, before practically prancing through the cafeteria doors. Katie went next before I followed when realizing Serenity hadn't said a thing about my binder/shield, which is not like her.

I stood in the lunch line with Serenity and Katie willing my eyes not to look in the direction of the Cullens. The more I thought about them and all the problems that could resort from the planned encounters, the more I felt ill. Not physically, that wasn't possible. It was mental, just so much so that it actually felt physical.

"You okay Bells? You have a death grip on your binder and…," Serenity looked around quickly. "I promise you there aren't any snowballs being thrown this way, you're safe. Especially with me as part of your defense." Serenity smiled trying to lighten up the mood, but it still wasn't much help.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll just have a coke today," I said grabbing my drink. Serenity eyed me carefully before grabbing a soda for herself as well.

"You're not hungry?" Katie asked. It was then I felt a pair of eyes watching me, or maybe I was just being paranoid. Either way I shook my head subtly letting my hair fall providing me with a second shield, just in case.

"I feel a little sick today," I said as Serenity coughed shooting me a look. She knew something was up, because physically I couldn't get sick or injured at the moment. If only mentally could work the same way.

Serenity and Katie quickly finished setting their food on their tray. While Serenity almost grabbed fish sticks before cringing and switching it with carrots. At least she'll eat healthier this way, maybe she'll even start going vegetarian.

I looked over to the Cullens who all seemed to be laughing, well, except Rosalie. She was leaning away in disgust, but the rest of them looked to be having fun with the snow like any normal person would, or maybe it was an act. Although, they genially looked happy as all the guys hair glistened wet and Alice was holding her tray up while laughing. They certainly looked healthier as well, the shadows under their eyes were not as visible along with more flushed instead of pale faces. On top of all that their eyes were a bright golden, identical to the sun, which made me curious as to why their eyes were like that.

Serenity walked immediately over to the table with Katie right beside her as they passed by several curious eyes, which they simply ignored. In the corner of my eye I could see Mike and Jessica pausing midway to their table watching as I went the opposite way. And as much as I hate the spotlight the closer we got to the Cullens the quieter the lunch room got. It was eerie quiet when we finally did reach them.

"Serenity," Alice greeted my sister with a hug leaving her tray on the table. The rest of the Cullens sat there and watched as the cafeteria noise started to pick up slowly, but of course it was mainly centered on this visit. "Katie. Bella," she said smiling her eyes twinkling with a secret.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you," Katie answered holding her hand out. Alice shook it and Katie flinched surprised at the temperature. Alice gave her a sadden smile as Serenity nudged me.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Alice. Even before the dinner your family was invited to," I said shooting Serenity a look as Serenity fidgeted.

Alice smiled and said, "Thank you, it was nice of you to offer. Come, why don't you sit and we can chat."

"Yes chat, how lovely," Rosalie said sarcastically without even bothering a glance at us.

Alice ignored her as she went back to her original seat and Katie cautiously took her seat with Serenity.

I could feel eyes boring in the back of my head along with whispers. Sighing, I took a seat confidently in between Katie and Serenity, resting my binder on my lap.

"Traveling, is that why you came here?" Rosalie asked still without looking.

"Yes, our parents make us travel constantly. It's…annoying," I said pausing as I saw a block of ice next to a crack in the brick wall. Could they…no it would be too obvious…wouldn't it?

Rosalie scoffed and mumbled something too low for us to hear.

I shook my head and turned my attention back onto Alice. While cautiously glancing at Edward, who was currently watching me carefully. "Do you keep up with friends you've made during the moves?" Alice asked.

"There are a few here and there. Not many, but still," Serenity answered.

Alice nodded and I wondered if the pixie ever frowned or stopped smiling for that matter.

"Most are Bella's friends though."

"Really?" Alice asked as all eyes were on me. Great, center of attention, twice in one day.

"A couple not many."

"What are their names?" This time Edward was the one to ask in a very serious tone almost business like.

"Riley, John, and Karina," I replied before take a sip of soda.

"Do you guys have any good friends you keep in touch with from your moves?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, there's a family from our last move in Alaska. And Jasper is good friends with Peter and Charlotte from a move before," Alice replied.

"Alaska, huh, you guys must be really used to the cold then."

Alice chuckled before replying, "You could say that. Have you guys ever lived in the cold states?"

"No, not recently. Bella, here, doesn't like the cold, the rain, and especially the snow," Serenity said enunciating slowly as she grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her before suddenly becoming terrified. Emmett was suddenly very alert in the conversation with a wide grin. "Really?" he asked as Edward was shooting him a look. I gulped as Serenity chuckled beside me. Great, now I really am feeling sick.

"You know what I think I'm going to go home early," I said standing up quickly as everyone looked at me concerned. "I'm starting to feel really…under the weather. Serenity, Katie, I'll come pick you guys up later." I didn't give them a chance to say anything as I left hearing Emmett trying to make several apologies.

I walked by all the whispering and staring as I'm sure it didn't look good that I suddenly left like that. I got even more relieved when I saw Mike stand half-way up only to have Jessica talk him back down. At least I didn't have him to worry about, _yet._

Stepping outside the cafeteria I walked down the long, deserted hall towards my locker. Opening it I grabbed what I needed and left what I didn't as quickly as I could. Shutting it I jumped slightly seeing Edward standing there watching me with his golden gaze. Damn, vampire speed.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine," I said more curtly then I wanted.

I walked past him only to have him grab my forearm. As much as I want to I can't deny that I didn't like the feeling of his ice-cold fingers pressing down into my skin. It actually sounds contradicting considering I hate the cold, but somehow its different. Besides that it did seem to simmer down my anger, just a little.

He dropped his arm quicker than I wanted as I breathed in a sharp breath. "Sorry, if my brother frightened you. He's not one for subtly."

I shook my head before turning towards him. "He didn't frighten me…," I said as Edward's eyebrows rose slightly. "Okay, maybe he did, somewhat, but I really do feel ill."

"Then maybe you shouldn't drive home," Edward replied. I did not like where this was going.

"No, it's fine. I can drive myself, it's no big deal," I said way too quickly.

"You said your parents and brothers were out of town, right? There's no one there to watch you."

"Yes, but if you do drive me there in my truck, and that is an if. How will you get back?" I asked as he smiled smugly.

"Who said anything about your truck?" He dangled his keys in his hand before passing me and walking out of the school.

"Edward, wait, this is ridiculous. What about my truck I can, not just leave it sitting here," I said running after him. He laughed his voice ringing musically velvet.

"What are you afraid someone is going to steal it while you're away?" He looked back at me smiling fully.

"No, just how am I supposed to get back up here to get Katie and Serenity. I do need the truck to go places, if you didn't know," I said trying to match his long strides.

"Oh, you can actually go places with that breakdown waiting to happen," Edward said as we came closer to his Volvo.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes, just because it's a senior citizen doesn't mean it still can't work."

"Right, but its working days have long been shot. It's time for him to retire." We reached his car as he opened the passenger door for me.

"I don't know," I said looking at the pristine condition of the car. There was nothing out of place.

"Alice would be glad to drop your sisters off in your truck," he whispered leaning down. I looked at him as he added, "Trust me."

Sighing I said, "Okay," and got into the car.

Edward closed the door swiftly and went to the driver's side when I realized there was a part of the plan missing or that I was uniformed of.

"Edward, how is Alice going to get home if she's driving in my truck?" I asked as he started the engine. His face was straight and he didn't say anything as he backed out. "Edward?" I asked again as we left the parking lot. It was too late to go back.

"You don't actually think I'm leaving you there to attend to yourself."

"Edward, no, you can't cut your classes," I argued.

"Is that not what you're doing?"

"It's different; I have a good reason not to go I'm sick."

"Yes, and I'm going to be there to help you or did you forget that I'm the son of a doctor?"

"Adopted son and I'm not deathly ill," I replied glancing out the window. Watching as the trees passed by a little too quickly.

"Still it's healthier to have company," Edward said in a grave voice.

The rest of the car ride was silent and before I knew it we were at my house, which was when I realized I didn't tell him where I lived.

"Edward how did you know my address?" I asked.

He looked panicked for a moment, but it was too brief to tell. "Serenity gave it to us yesterday, to Alice specifically. I memorized the directions, because I'm usually the one who drives in the family."

I nodded still not convinced as I headed away from the house towards the back.

Edward watched me in confusion as he said, "Bella, why are you going to the woods?"

"I'm not. I'm going to my room," I replied loving the adorable look of confusion on his face.

It wasn't until he saw the mini house did he realize what was happening.

"You live…out…," Edward started to say but was unable to put his thoughts into words. It had to be one of the first, if not the first, time I saw him speechless. It was a moment I wouldn't forget.

I rested my books and bag near my desk before shuffling the papers on top of it. Just so the room looked a little nicer and it also gave me something to do. It was crazy but…I was actually nervous.

"Yes, it wasn't my decision. My parents surprised me with it. I think…it's more of a bribe then anything," I said. Before cursing myself in my head afterwards, for allowing that private thought to slip out. It wasn't something I could explain to Edward easily without letting him know the secret. No, not yet.

"Bribe you, why would your parents have reason to do that?" Edward asked walking over to me.

Just as I was afraid of. I let my head fall, closing my eyes, before saying "Let's just say there was something my parents left me out on and because of that I made a mistake. When they finally came out with the truth it was too late and the damage had already been done." I looked up to see Edward watching me intently, fully interested in what I was saying. I tried hard not to smile about this fact as well as ignore the light-headedness feeling.

"And what was that they left you out on?" he asked.

I smiled at the words that had suddenly popped into my head. "The Easter Bunny," I replied before walking over to the couch. "I guess I should have known. After all, the chickens are the ones who lay the eggs not the rabbits."

Edward shook his head, half-smiling trying not to laugh. He looked over to me and said, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I'd rather not," I replied, turning my attention quickly to the coffee table as I randomly moved items.

"And you're not really sick, are you?"

I bit my bottom lip, thinking about it. "Depends on your definition, I guess."

He came over and sat next to me a good distance away, but still. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" he asked as I looked over at him swiftly.

I was confused, but he was dead serious. The look on his face was verification to that. "On what?"

"Everything, Bella. You either say nothing or only tell half of it, leaving a great deal to question."

"And is that not enough?" I asked before averting his gaze. Letting my hair fall I continued, "Because to be quite honest, even though, yes, I might be telling half of the truth it's more then I tell others. And what I said a few minutes ago about my parents, I haven't told anyone about. Not my friends, our family. You're the first to know those thoughts."

I waited for him to reply but nothing came. It was silent for several minutes and just before I was going to speak again, I felt his ice-cold hand. I froze as he pushed strands of my hair back behind my ears, my shield suddenly gone.

"Why are you always hiding yourself?" he asked. He was certainly all about the questions today.

I turned to look at him noticing that he moved closer. "I could ask you the same thing? Your family's rich, beautiful you could certainly have a lot of friends maybe even the whole school. Yet, you choose not to. You choose to stay on the sidelines, to hide."

He nodded while saying, "True."

"I guess then we both have that in common. Hiding ourselves and not telling the whole truth, right?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

He looked at me saddened. "Ever heard of the phrase too smart for your own good?"

"Indeed. I guess I'm living it, huh?" I joked.

"Unfortunately," Edward agreed, unhappily and serious.

:..:..:..:..:

Two hours later the roar of my deafening engine could be heard. I smiled happy for the unintentional signal. Before the smile turned south when I thought of the reason it was coming.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I held my book closer, tighter looking above the rim.

"Nothing," I replied as he gave me a disbelieving look. I shrugged as he sighed.

Looking back over he asked, "Didn't we already talk about this hiding yourself? It's just me, you know."

I smiled before setting the book on my lap letting my face be fully revealed.

"Better," Edward said as the engine was killed. He looked at the door, "I better get going, see you in a few hours, Bella."

"Bye…," I started to say but he was out the door before I could finish. "Edward," I whispered to myself.

I looked around the empty room my mood rapidly dampened by the loneliness. The two hours had flown by way too fast and it would certainly be the only time alone we would have together, which maybe was the best thing. It certainly wasn't bright to crave for more, but that wouldn't change. Not in a long shot.

Hearing the sound of a Volvo speeding away I sighed. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I was certain I could feel my heart start to break for the second time.

(Noah's POV late in the day)

Victoria was long gone, thank god. Only when mom and dad get home and thanked her did she leave. I still couldn't believe they actually thanked her, nor did they even have the nerve to tell me the truth. To tell me what was happening. What would make them send someone like her over her?

I would have exploded on them as I usually do at times, but something about the way they looked stopped me. Exhausted, mentally and emotionally drained, you could tell by the looks of their faces. What was the real reason we were here in Phoenix?

Creaking the door to the living room open, I watched them closely for the second night. Last night I hadn't received much information from their conversations. Only words and phrases I didn't understand, I couldn't piece. This time it might be different. I tried hard not to feel guilty for spying on my own parents.

"Rene, we have no choice. Not anymore, we need to start taking action," my dad said pacing.

My mom stood leaning against the counter sipping tea. She looked the worse out of both of them, almost as if she had gain several years overnight. "I know Charles. Still, we have to wait. It's all too soon, all so unplanned. Everything…unplanned." My mom took a deep breath trying hard not to let the tears spill.

My dad went over to her, wrapping his arm tightly around her for support, and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes, indeed, but maybe…" His voice faltered as mom looked up at him swiftly.

"She won't be happy about this, far from it."

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe this all will be for the best," dad tried to reason as mom shook her head at unease. "Well, why don't we go get some sleep? Talk about this more in depth in the morning with fresh minds. We both need it greatly and then we can make a call to the Blacks, later."

"You're so sure they'll help us. How do you know they even remember, or know for that matter? It was generations ago Charles, people change, customs change. We know that, we've seen that, we've lived it. You're putting too much faith into them," mom replied leaving her tea on the counter before walking to the bedroom.

Dad followed closely, "You might be right, but…we don't have the time anymore. We're running out as we speak."

They were gone all too soon as I sat there going through the conversation over in my head. It still was confusing, but it was something more to go on. I ran into my bedroom writing what I remembered as Robert watched me closely, curiously. His eyes showing that he was smarter then he looked.

**There the Blacks are in the story now. I bet it shocked you on how I used them. Well review, please. I'll try to update when I can, but so far this year has been crazy. And not so much in a good way, it seems all I've been getting is bad news. Especially since my last update, my former Chemistry teacher lost her brother to cancer and a friend at school just lost another sibling, her only sister. This year is being real rough so far.**


	14. Dinner with the Undead

**A/N: Sorry it's taken sooooo long to update that I've worried you that I might never update again. I've just been stuck and busy. Nor is it anywhere as long as the last but hopefully you'll like it or parts of it.**

"Bella, have you seen my CD's?" Serenity called from upstairs. Her loud footsteps, pounding on the floor above, as she rushed from one end of the room to the other searching.

"No, where's the last place you had them?" I asked automatically while I continued to cook.

"In my stereo, but they're not there anymore…They just disappeared," she yelled back with frustration. I could already imagine her tearing the house apart looking for the CDs that might not even be here.

"Relax Seren, they couldn't have gone far. It's not like they have legs and can walk away, at least not yet anyway." With today's science you never know what the next major step is.

I continued stirring the pasta while Katie silently flipped through her book. "Bella?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Yes," I replied.

Her face narrowed in thought just as Serenity came down the stairs.

"Never mind," she said shaking her head and heading for the living room. Just in time for Serenity to walk straight into the kitchen.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't seen my CDs?" She starred at me with raised eyebrows.

"I didn't take them if that's what you're getting out," I replied as Serenity shrugged.

"I wasn't accusing you; it was just a question for reassurance on my behalf. But you know what they say…the guilty always jump to conclusions."

Just what I needed, an accusing sister who was trying not to be accusing in the most unsubtle way. This might already be a sign of how tonight's dinner will go.

"Serenity," I said, shaking my head. "All I'm going to say is, did you by chance take them out of your stereo before for whatever reason?"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "Of course not, I would have remembered that. And even so I would've found them by now since I searched my room ups…oh, wait." Her eyes grew wider as she smacked her hand against her forehand. "I loaned them to Noah right before he went back to Phoenix."

Setting down the stirring spoon I turned and looked at her as she gave a short, slightly embarrassed laugh.

"Don't look at me like that. He was the one who was supposed to give them back, not take them with him. I think I'll make a quick call to make sure he hasn't damaged them." She left the room with most of her pride still intact as I rolled my eyes and went back to making dinner.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

:..:..:..:..:

"Alice, you're here," Serenity said excitedly from the doorway.

"Of course, I'm here," I heard Alice reply in her chirpy voice. "I said I was coming, didn't I. My family will be here in just a minute as well. They're having some arguments out by the car, sibling issues."

"I know what you mean." Serenity gave a quick laugh. "Anyway, I know you were coming but Bella had her doubts, and…well it just got me wondering."

"Well now you don't have to wonder anymore. Oh and I forgot to tell you Serenity, but my family and I are vegetarians."

I almost thought she was going to say vampires for a second, but vegetarians. That is certainly an interesting way in getting out of a meal. Too bad it won't work in this case.

"Oh that's fine. Bella's making salad for a dish and pasta will be the main course. Your family can have that."

"Great," Alice chirped with a little too much enthusiasm I noted.

:..:..:..:..:

"Dinner is served," I called from the dining room. Shuffling came from the living room along with some giggles, Alice and Serenity no doubt.

Katie came in first and looked over the food, appreciatively. "It looks good, Bella."

"Well it should. I've been slaving over it for hours. You know how Mom would have had a fit if I didn't serve something nice for the guests." Katie smiled, taking her seat in the process.

Serenity came in next and looked at the food on the table. "You sure didn't cook like this when our cousins came over."

"Yes because Aunt Kendall came with them."

Serenity chuckled taking her seat beside me, across from Katie. "You sure didn't like her."

"No, I just throw food in everybody's face," I replied rolling my eyes at the memory. There was no other person who got under my skin more than her. Not even John.

The rest of the Cullens soon walked in.

"You threw food at your aunt," Katie exclaimed, shocked.

I almost kept forgetting how knew she was to this lifestyle, this family. After all she was still trying to grasp our whole dysfunctional, family dynamic but still would become shocked when she heard something she hadn't heard of before. It would probably last that way for quite a while longer, since there was so much she missed out on in our lives that she needed to catch up on.

"No, she poured food on her. You really should have seen our aunts face through, she was so stunned, but she never got mad like always. She certainly can be strange like that," Serenity added for me. I took my seat down next to her with Alice flanking her other side.

"She deserved it to," I grumbled.

The rest of the Cullens took their seats. Edward next, on my other side as Rosalie glaringly took her seat across from me next to Katie. Emmett sat beside her across from Edward as Jasper sat next to Katie across from Alice. Carlisle and Esme took their seats at the head of the table, Esme closest to me.

As dinner started and we had set our plates with food I took notice that the Cullens were taking small amounts of the lettuce and pasta. Rosalie and Jasper took the least. Serenity, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice as she was too busy chatting with Alice and Katie seemed to just shrug it off, unconcerned. Probably for the best.

"So dear, we've heard that your family has moved around quite a bit, is that true?" Esme asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yes, ma'm," I replied.

She chuckled. "Call me Esme. Ma'm makes me sound so old."

I smiled in response. "Okay, Esme."

"Does either of you two remember your first moves, Serenity, Bella?" she asked as both.

Serenity responded first, "No, I was too young, both of us really. However, Paris was the most memorable for me. It was beautiful there especially at night time, but it'll probably be awhile before we go back. Dad's not a big fan of the French and eating snails, he prefers the United States."

Esme nodded and looked over to me as did the rest. "Serenity's right I was too young to remember my first move and…well none have been that memorable."

For the rest of the night the conversation went on like this with facts, however meaningless, about our lives. I thought about asking them something personal in exchange but decided against it for now it wasn't like we were going to be near them for long. What was the point in getting close to them?

:..:..:..:..:

By the end of the night most of the Cullens had left the only ones left were Edward and Alice. Edward and I were standing by the door while Serenity and Alice were still in the dining room making plans. Katie was in the kitchen cleaning plates.

"Vegetarians, huh, when did you decide that?" I asked noting the way he shifted his feet.

"A while ago," he replied.

I frowned at the vague answer. "Ever going to be more specific."

He flashed a smile with perfectly white teeth. "Probably not."

Serenity and Alice rounded the corner, laughing and smiling. Edward straightened while Alice came up and gave me a quick hug. "Thanks for the dinner Bella," she said while pulling away. "I think we're all going to be great friends." She started walking out the door followed by Edward before turning and saying, "Oh and Bella we have to go shopping some time with Serenity, Katie, and Esme."

She left while I inwardly grimaced. Shopping trips with Serenity along with two vampires weren't exactly what I call fun.

Edward looked at me as if sensing my discomfort. "Shopping trip with my sister sounds like fun." His tone was playful.

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight Edward," I said shutting the door in his chuckling face.

That vampire boy was really starting to get to me.

Serenity and I started walking over to the kitchen and Serenity was barely able to keep from soaring off the ground and her words were coming a hundred miles an hour. "Wasn't that fun? We should invite them over to dinner more often or maybe more shopping trips or something. Although they didn't seem to enjoy the food, must be on some kind of vegetarian menu diet." Serenity was still beaming from excitement, unknowing of the truth.

"Is there even such a thing?" Katie asked with furrowed eyebrows when we reached the kitchen.

Serenity titled her head before responding. "I don't know. I've never been a vegetarian."

:..:..:..:..:

(Noah's POV)

"What's going on?" I asked carrying my suitcases under each arm. We were leaving early and I didn't understand why.

Mom was holding Robert and whispering something in his ear.

Dad looked at me and said, "We have to make a stop somewhere else right before we go home."

"A stop _where_?"

Dad stood up and folded up his newspaper. "Well, son you're going to meet the Blacks." Then looking me straight in the eye he said, "Werewolves."

"Where…Wolfs….Where…Wolfs…" Robert kept repeating excitedly while I completely tuned out.

**A/N: Thanks for everyone whose stayed and waited for the story I appreciate your patience a lot.**


End file.
